Sojourn
by Magician Irono
Summary: Not every journey is made on foot, or even takes place on land.
1. Chapter 1

Salutations! My name is Magician Irono. So who loves some good ol' fantasy with monster butt-kicking and an underdog hero? I know that I sure do!

So this is my first Kid Icarus fan-fiction story, based on the Uprising game. This should take place after the game, but if you find any flaws concerning the time in which this takes place, please let me know. Any flaws, in general, actually. Go ahead, be critical about my work. Tell me what you liked or hated the most about the story. I'm interested in your thoughts.

So, after all that verbiage, we have the disclaimer. Nintendo owns Kid Icarus and has done great with Pit's new design (you gotta agree). Enjoy the show!

**Chapter 1: The Assignment**

Evil doesn't rest. That fact is quite evident from the amount of murders, robberies, rapes, and other such crimes that run rampant on earth from the most populous cities to the most barren of wastelands. So for the soldiers of Skyworld, a day off hardly comes by. The monsters of the underworld thrive where peace does not. Skyworld's best and worst are doing everything within their power to suppress the dark forces of Hades, who still cause chaos without a leader. And the centurions don't mind a single bit, for each day is a new opportunity to serve their lovely goddess of light, Lady Palutena.

So it was a strange event for Pit's mission to serve Viridi on a temporary leave.

"Why does Viridi need me," asked the young angel. "Do you think the humans are destroying her territory?"

This was a private meeting in Palutena's quarters. Normally she didn't have too much time to clean due to her duties as a goddess, so the room would have the appearance of one under the ownership of a teenager. The bed would be an unruly pile of blankets and clothes scattered about. But today, not a single item stood out of place. Surely this must be an important assignment if she were to go through all this trouble.

"She did not give me the details," replied the deity. " Viridi simply said, 'Please send Pit at your convenience- I have a special mission for him.' Her motive is unknown to me."

"But she said 'at your convenience,' Lady Palutena. Maybe it's not that serious."

"She requested you, Pit." The goddess suddenly became stern. "It must be to an extent."

The brunette teenager constricted his mouth to stop the proud grin from showing itself. "So where does Viridi want to meet? Even if she is not in a hurry, I should try to get there ASAP."

"She never specified, but I imagine her temple is fine. Here."

The goddess extended her hand, as if to give a small gift. A small ball of light pooled in her palm with an undulating surface. Then, as though there were a glass coating, the ball shattered, releasing an endless number of white hot hairs. Pit watched in awe as they wove into each other and took on a definite shape. As the pieces slid into place, new colors rippled across the solid form. The fresh product was mostly shaded in something akin to a fine silver, but had been adorned in opal lining and embellishments that shimmered in every color imaginable, not to mention those in between. A clock gear had been slid onto the handle, loose enough to turn, but snug so it wouldn't slide.

An archer's bow.

Pit grinned. Being the general of Palutena's army, of course he would find a bit pleasure in getting a new toy to play with. The angel eagerly reached for the weapon, but halted. He looked up to the goddess. "May I-"

She gave a simple nod. "This is a prototype," she explained as Pit took the item for examination. "I'm trying to decide whether or not it would be useful for the army. Since you would be going to help Viridi, I figured it would be a good chance to have it tested. And who better to do so than the captain of my legions?"

The angel smiled at her compliment, but that did not distract him from admiring the bow. It was not stringed. Pit new better. He held up the weapon, aiming at a lone cloud in the sky. He positioned his hand, arched two fingers, and drew back. A lining shimmered like a spider's thread. An arrow illuminated into existence with a black aura. Pit startled at the sight. "Lady Palutena-"

"Don't worry," she said. The angel looked to Palutena. "It's got a multi-energy capacity feature. Switch the dial and change the power of the arrow.

Turning his gaze back to the weapon, Pit continued to gaze in disbelief. His eyes fell on the clock gear. _Ammunition for ammunition_, he wondered. Apprehensively, the angel twisted the gear one notch. When the arrow was drawn, it shimmered like fine glass as an icy steam rolled to the ground. The next was a dancing stage for vibrant fire and the one after constructed of hard steel.

"Plus you can use it for melee battle," said the goddess. She gently plucked the weapon from Pit's grip, who returned the action with a dejected frown. A small click sounded from the handle. Palutena drew two arched knives from one bow and gave them to Pit, one with a hollow handle. He eyed them with wonder, twirling them within his grip. Careful not to strike his goddess, the angel slashed at imaginary enemies with celerity and an adroit hand. Pit grinned wide as he slid the knives into their respective places.

"The bane of every evil," he breathed. "The underworld won't stand a chance!"

"This is just a prototype, remember? You're testing it, so pay attention to what sorts of things happen when you use it."

Pit looked to the bow once more. Who could deny its beauty and stength? The angel smiled at his goddess. "Thank you, Lady Palutena. I'll put it to good use."

"Glad to hear it. Now get, you."

"Right!" The angel began his march out the door, but stopped himself. He turned around sheepishly. "Um. . .You don't mind, do you?"

Palutena chuckled. "Not at all, Pit." She raised her hand once more. A golden and electric blue light radiated and frolicked about her fingertips. Pit could feel it- And expanding warmth within his wings, down to the tip of every feather and the hollow of every bone. He flapped them once. Twice. The new aura had decided to play about the feathery appendages, too. Pit could not help but smile in gratitude. "Thank you, Lady Palutena. I won't let you or Viridi down!"

Not much later, Pit had disappeared over the edge of the Skyworld palace. The goddess Palutena watched the angel soar off into the clouds, diving in and out of the white fluff.

He dove once, but did not surface. Palutena smiled.

"I may be watching over you, Pit, but be safe anyway." She turned. "And you had better not wreck that bow either."

**Break Line**

The flight to Viridi's temple had been the usual. Pit had a fair chance to test out the bow and was enjoying it quite a bit. Surrounded by Monoeyes and Octos, range practice was not lacking. The angel decided to stick with the basic steel arrows. Despite what the metal should have hefted, the projectile tore swiftly through its targets as though weightless. Several monsters were skewered by a single arrow in some cases. Pit laughed. "This was a great idea, Lady Palutena! I think I should want to keep this one for myself."

_ Well I'm glad you like it_, replied the superior. _The time limit is almost up, though. No more air practice for now- I gotta land you._

"Gotcha. I could see if the melee attacks work as well as the range. Thanks again for the extra help." Pit's feet lightly touched the ground. "I don't know how I would have made it without you."

Pit looked about his surroundings. A brilliant sunset illuminated the domain of the goddess, Viridi. As expected, vibrant and verdant plant life covered every inch of the land. Thick trees from all biomes towered proud and strong, like the goddess of nature herself. Birds chirped and twittered sweet. Flowers and fruit-bearing plants of every kind swayed in unison as a spring breeze swept through the flora. Yes, it was undoubtedly beautiful, even if in a different way from Skyworld.

_I guess nature is pretty nice if it's not trying to kill me_, mused the angel.

_Snap!_

Pit whipped around, senses now on high alert. He readied the bow. Eyes darted; ears listened. Even his wings flicked about in anticipation. Perhaps the goddess had called him down just for a chance to test him. The bow's string glistened as a burning arrow was drawn. Winged creatures, hidden from view, whistled without a single care. A bush shook. Pit, obviously, was not so foolish.

"C'mon, coward," the angel grunted. "Come out and fight me."

A young sapling jerked back, as though rudely bunted.

_ I dare you!_

A large boulder catapulted from out the overgrowth. A quake surged as it made its impact, nearly knocking the poor angel off his feet. He scowled- could have wasted one of Palutena's arrows. A pair of stubby legs and two more burly rock arms unrolled from the mass. The creature stood tall and wide, glaring down at its former enemy with red eyes. Pit took a step back.

"Cragalanche!"

The rokman roared, slamming both its fists down on the small target. That target was also a swift one, dodging the blows with ease. Pit fired the flaming arrows at the creature's behind. Said beast turned around to the angel. Pit frowned. The magma beneath its cracks pulsed brighter than before, greater in heat and power. This was evident in the new wave of blows that Cragalanche dealt. The angel gave an alarmed yelp, doing his best to avoid the blows. He ducked behind an old oak, imbibing much needed air.

_That didn't work_, thought Pit, looking down to the bow's dial._ But that doesn't mean I'm out of tricks yet._

Another shock wave rippled powerfully beneath his feet. Pit frantically twisted the dial, testing the charge of the arrow. Shadow, no; light, no; metal, no. Finally Pit strung a familiar arrow, crystal blue and coated in sublimating water. The angel grinned. "Alright!" He dashed out from the wooded protection, firing the bow's ammunition with a precision untainted by the previous panic. Cragalanche, upon spotting his target, charged forward, despite the rapid succession of enemy projectiles. Clumps of ice crawled on the beast, only to melt away, futile. Pit sidestepped and continued to fire. The rokman charged still, bellowing in anger. The angel continued his battle.

Suddenly the arrows disappeared. Pit thought it to be a trick of the eye, but upon pulling the string numerous times, he was punished with the same result- no ammunition left. The angel bit his lip. Melee time, he thought. Pit slid the bow into it's separate blades. With a proud battle cry, he charged, brandishing the weapons. Yet with all his might, the blows were harmless, little more than weak thrusts. Annoyed, Craganalche swatted the pest away. Pit skidded into the dirt, his blow eventually broken by a tree. Palutena's gift was thrown off in another direction.

The angel massaged the back of his head. With blurred vision, he looked up to see Cragalanche standing over the meekling. Pit was powerless. The rokman raised his arms, high and slow. It was over. "I'm finished. . ."

The angel shut his eyes and braced himself. Cragalanche brought his arms down.

_I'm finished!_

"Cragalanche! Bad boy!"

Confused utterances slipped out of both the predator and prey. Cragalanche turned. Pit opened his eyes to look. A familiar girl walked forward. Blonde hair trailed behind. Rose-colored fabric rippled with the movement of the girl's steps. An oversized staff was held securely in one dainty hand.

"Viridi?!"

The goddess smiled at the angel. "So nice of you to come," she quipped. "Hopefully the trip wasn't too much for you."

"Trip was fine. The welcoming. . ." Pit looked up the rokman. Cragalanche let out a sheepish grumble. "A bit of overkill, to be truthfully honest."

The girl extended a hand to the angel, who gratefully accepted. Once on his feet, though, Pit swayed. His hand went up to caress a new bump on his head. Viridi steadied him, draping his arm over her shoulder. "I had Cragalanche out on lookout. Didn't want any intruders on my turf." The girl leaned down to whisper. "Plus, he's quite literally dumber than a box of rocks."

"Like his mother?"

"Ugh! Whatever- just get inside. I have a job for you, remember? Palutena wouldn't be happy if I sent out her little errand-runner with a concussion. And I wouldn't either if it affected your already lacking competence."

"So nice that you feel that way. . ." The pair made their way on one of the few paths that hadn't been overtaken by the robust plant life. Cragalanche hesitated, wondering whether or not to follow (Viridi might still be mad with a "special" punishment in mind). Finally, he made up his mind. Earth-shaking footsteps wracked the ground. Viridi lost her balance and nearly dropped Pit in the process.

She turned to her rokman, clearly annoyed. "Do you mind?"

The beast took note of her tone and did his best to tip-toe after them, despite his stubby legs and beefy weight.

**Break Line**

Cragalanche had proved useful for more than tight guarding- a shelf. The rokman quietly held a bamboo apothecary, watching his goddess work. The patient looked up to Cragalanche. The beast was still rather guilty. He hung his head and let out a sad groan.

Pit looked up and smiled forgivingly. "Hey, don't worry about it," he said. "You were just doing your job. That's nothing to be sorry fo- Gah!"

"Head down," Viridi commanded sternfully.

The angel growled, massaging a new bruise on his cheek. "What happened to me being well for the mission?"

"You will be," replied Viridi, reaching for a bottle of ointment. "If you behave so I don't have to hit you." Pit hissed at the sting of the oil. Once that was done, Viridi took some gauze and a strip of white cloth. Ever so gently, the bandages were applied.

Defeated, Pit could only sit and twiddle his thumbs as he observed the room. For a goddess of nature, Viridi's palace had copious amounts of red to decorate the rooms. To be exact, Pit thought it to be the lighting. Every bit of furniture, every door, every wall- it would seem ready to catch fire at any given time. For him, it was a tad frightening since he himself had suffered a few burns (you know which ones).

"That should do it." Viridi tucked the bandage within its folds and picked a few pins from her apothecary.

The angel began to stand. "So what did you need me to-"

"AH!" Viridi thrust a finger between Pit's eyes. "Sit back down!" Without a second thought, Pit sat his rum back on the chair. He cringed in defense as the girl slipped in the pins to secure the wrappings. "Little brat." Bit of cork were slipped onto the pointed tips. "There, done. Would've been faster if you would've quit squirming."

_But you're abusive._ The angel was wise enough to keep that to himself. He lifted his hand to lightly touch the bandage fabric. "So what was the mission," Pit asked. "I won't be killing any humans for you if that's what you want me to do."

"I wouldn't call you over for that," replied the girl, tidying up the contents of her apothecary. "I have an army to do that. Your job is more of a scavenger hunt."

Pit's jaw dropped. "Seriously? You called me over to run an errand for you?"

"You can go home if you want. But you must've already used Palutena's power of flight to get here and I sure as heck am not letting you use mine."

The angle was silent. Going to some unknown and undoubtedly dangerous land to pick up an item for a goddess he didn't technically serve suddenly seemed to be a very productive use of his time. He stood up, dusting himself off. "I would be happy to help, Viridi."

The girl grinned. "That's what I thought. Cragalanche." The rokman turned to his deity. "Mommy's got some private things to discuss with chicken-wings here. Go back to your post."

The beast set down the apothecary, saluted Viridi, and marched out the door, doing his best not to knock over his goddess's valuables.

The girl turned to Pit once more. "Do you know what the Dernier of Erath is?"

The angel raised an eyebrow. "Was that english?"

Viridi frowned, then sighed in irritation. She held her hand up, gesturing to the angel. "Come. Follow me to my office."

The angel hesitated even when Viridi began to walk. Dernier of Erath. Doesn't sound like I'll find it in a store near me. Pit took up his bow and followed the girl. And since when did Viridi have an office?

**Break Line**

The office room, surprisingly, was not shrouded in a blood red light like the rest of the palace. A crescent desk sat in the middle, arched enough for a chair to fit in the gap while providing plenty of workspace. Behind that sat two extra chairs were positioned beside a window that sufficed as a wall out of which Viridi's territory was perfectly visible. Yet another was dedicated to housing an array of various books, old, new, and of every size. On the ground rested a vast rug, woven of colorful wool threads and depicting scenes of gods and their minions at war. Pit smiled in approvement. "I'm really digging the place, Viridi," he mused, stooping down to inspect the rug. Plenty of familiar faces adorned the scene. Even Palutena had her place in the corner. "Hey, that's me," Pit laughed, pointing at a figure clad in nostalgic, gold armor.

"If you're done playing I-spy," said Viridi, "then I suggest you get your keester over here."

Pit obeyed, walking to the arched desk. Papers cluttered every inch- maps, documents, diagrams, letters, and even some insulting doodles of Pit. He was about to protest against the act when Viridi handed him a particularly aged leaflet of paper. "Here," she said.

The angel inspected the contents of the paper. Notes were scratched all over the page, some written in orderly columns while others were scribbled on the side. What caught his eye was the sketch of what appeared to be a pendant. Four small pentagons latched themselves on the lip of the pendant, as if to march the cardinal directions, pointing inward. In the center was a circle. Or that was what Pit assumed it to be. The ring was shattered into several pieces, small jagged jewels fixed into the cracks as though they were arrow or knife heads.

"That's the Denier or Erath," said Viridi. "Believe it or not, war and death were more common before this previous war with Hades."

Pit flicked his head up with an open mouth and wide eyes. "You're kidding!" Pit knew that the humans could be quarrelsome and impulsive to the point of homicide (as could the gods) but he had no clue that they were actually worse.

"It true." She drew out another paper for Pit to take in his other hand. This one showed the viewers a tall, muscular man. In one hand he carried a blood-stained spear. The other held the reins of two powerful steeds as they drew him in a chariot. The boy grimaced at the man's face, twisted into an evil and malicious grin. The eyes had widened and the pupils appeared to be reptilian slits. Only bloodlust could put that expression on your face.

"That was the god of war, Erath," began the goddess. "Those were the days when he was very powerful, more so than even the oldest of us deities. The only thing that Erath loved was to kill and he sometimes slaughtered his own soldiers to get his fix. His army was massive, but that didn't stop him from joining the fight as well. Constantly he would pillage towns and cities, killing the humans like they were pigs. Erath tried to murder some of the gods on occasion."

Pit gulped. "Even Lady Palutena?"

Viridi sighed. "Yes, even Palutena."

Pit could say nothing. A film of distraught hurt passed briefly over his eyes. Viridi continued. "We tried to defend ourselves. That only fueled war in general, making him stronger. It didn't help that the humans were always fighting, either. There was no escape from his tyranny."

"You said 'was', though," noted Pit, lowering the papers. "What happened?"

"Erath was ignorant. Believe it or not, your Palutena had a prophesy for him." Pit eyes widened at the mention of her name. "She said that Erath would eventually fall because the humans would learn from their mistakes and would make peace with one another. Erath laughed at the idea- he didn't listen to Palutena. 'The humans are foolish,' he said. 'They will always fight and my reign will never end!'"

"I take it he was wrong," questioned the angel.

Viridi nodded. "Slowly he died, too laggard for him to notice. Some of the humans did learn to stop fighting after all, much to my surprise. He became weak and his soldiers began to die off. War sustained them also. We gods and goddess took the chance to attack. As he faded, bleeding to death, he imprisoned his power in that pendant. Erath swore that he would return." Viridi pointed to the pendant sketch. "He knew he would still be weak, so he made that as a last resort."

"The Denier of Erath," breathed Pit.

"Exactly."

The angel looked back to the picture and diagram. "I never thought that such a horrible person could exist in this world." Pit turned to Viridi. "But what does this have to do with me?"

Viridi grinned. "I want you to get the pendant for me.

**Break Line**

So there's chapter 1 for you, ladies and gents. Please review- I look forward to see what you have to say. See you all next time!

-Magician Irono


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, it's me again. Here is chapter 2 of Sojourn. I am doing my best to get this stuff done, but midterms are coming up at school. It might be awhile before I write for this again. I beg forgiveness!

Thanks for the reviews. Especially you, DrkVrtx. It did seem a little critical, but you brought up some really good points in the review- stuff that I didn't even think of. I took note of what you said and got some good story ideas because of it. Of course the events may now be somewhat predictable, but I will do my best to explain the holes in my story. Again, thank you.

Ok, this chapter will be a little lacking in action. Maybe some will like it, but I am afraid that some of the stuff here will be a little "out-of-character". Please be patient with me- I'm not used to writing multi-chapter fan-fictions.

Now the disclaimer. Kid Icarus is owned by Nin10doh- um sorry. _Nintendo_. My apologies. Enjoy the show!

**Chapter 2: Dissemble No More**

"I want you to get the pendant for me."

The pictures of Erath and his artifact slipped out of Pit's hands as he was struck with a sudden shock, though the request should have been expected. Viridi had told him all of that, how terrible this god of war was and how he had threatened the other deities, only to send him out to steal the property of possibly the most terrifying and successful of assassins. The angel had only one question for the goddess.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"No," replied Viridi. "That's why I asked for you."

"No, you want me to die!" Pit placed his hands in front of him and moved them to put emphasis on certain words. "If you say Erath got his power from the existence of war," began the angel, "then he could very well come back if there was war. Now we just pulverized Hades. I got Medusa before that. You were using your reset bombs to kill all those humans. If we go after the Denier of Erath now, what's to say that Erath won't be there to pick up his belonging?!"

"That's why you are getting the thing in the first place," said Viridi, putting her hands on her hips.

Pit gawked. "Wha-"

"Think about it-"

"I DID!"

"-Because of the battle with Hades, Erath is definitely more likely to come back like you said. And because of the power the Denier has already, it's more valuable not only to Erath but also to the rest of us deities. Keeping it from him means keeping the other gods safe. Everyone else is out to get it because it's ripe with power now. Who knows what they will use the Denier for? I'll need to guard it from the others. Remember what happened to Pyrrhon?""

Pit was about to speak again but stopped himself. He folded his arms, looking down. If Erath could do all those horrible things to the humans, who knows what the other gods would do with his power. The thought frightened him. He had seen men at war over the wish seed as well as gods. If they were willing to kill over a myth . . . Pit didn't want to think about how much more blood would be shed over a real artifact.

Thoughtfully, he chewed his lip. "I see what you mean. But we would probably need a bit more help. What about Phosphora?"

Viridi frowned. "She's been busy."

"Then call her- send a message. I'm sure she' be happy to-"

"I'm not calling her."

"Fine." The angel held up his hands in defense. "Just tell me where you need me to go."

"Right." the girl shuffled through the mess of papers, digging deeper to find the next document. "I don't have any information as to where the Denier is at this moment, but we have found clues." She took out a map from the pile and smoothed it flat. Mountains and rivers covered the paper, corner-to-corner, but Pit could not help but notice that there were no trees or plants drawn in. "These are the Holocaust Mountains. In this one, The Gargoyle's Lookout, is a key that will lead us to the Dernier." Viridi pointed to the tallest mountain on the map. "There are rumors of some kind of monster in there, but the heat should be your biggest concern. You'd better be careful, Pit."

"I will," grunted the angel. He took his bow up and began to march out the door.

"Nu-uh." Viridi yanked Pit by the ear, who could not stop the yelp that the pain had elicited. "You leave tomorrow."

"But you just told me we got to get the Dernier right away."

"It's a long journey," she said tersely. "You need to pack up and rest, especially with the blow Cragalanche gave you."

"It's not even that bad!"

"Well, you still got to pack some things. Provisions, tools, the map. Besides you shouldn't be flying around in the dark."

_Flying in the dark?_ Pit looked out the window. Sure enough, the sun had all but disappeared over the canopy of Viridi's land. A strip of orange rested on the bottom of the sky, changing in shade as you went higher up, finally stopping at a dark navy blue at the top. Even stars began to peep out of their hiding places. The angel frowned. "Fine. You win." He took the map from the desk. "I'll look it over. Maybe Lady Palutena can send me back home."

"Sounds good. And Pit."

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

Pit kept hid features still as he looked at Viridi. Who would have thought that the goddess of nature could swallow her pride long enough to offer a "thank you", especially to him. The angel smirked. "I haven't done it yet. Thank me then, alright."

Viridi pouted. "Smarty-pants."

"Better to be a smart one than a dumb one!"

"But you are a dumb one."

"Then why did you just call me a smart one just now?"

Viridi opened her mouth to speak, but stumbled over her words trying to come up with an explanation. Pit plastered the widest grin on his face that he could just to spite the girl. She did not move or speak. Pit showed teeth. Finally, Viridi crossed her arms and turned. "Just get out of here."

"And a good evening to you, too!" Pit gave an exaggerated bow and left the room, still facing Viridi at his bent angle.

The doors shut on their own accord. Pit stood. He lifted the map to eye level, thoughtfully scanning the paper. _Holocaust_, he thought. _That doesn't sound good._

After a moment more, he walked to the main entrance of the palace and outside. The angel looked up to the sky. "Lady Palutena- can you hear me?"

_Loud and clear, Pit_, the goddess replied. _What'cha need?_

"Can I come home for the night? Viridi wants me to pack a few things and leave for tomorrow."

_ Guess it's going to be a big day tomorrow. _

"I guess so. Will you still be there, Lady Palutena?"

_ No._

The angel jumped. "Wha-"

_I'm kidding, Pit_, laughed Palutena. _Don't look so hurt- you know I'll always be there for you. Come. _A golden beam of light showered itself on the boy. _I'll bring you back._

In a mere flash, Pit had vanished, leaving no trace of his presence behind.

**Break Line**

Sleep. Even the gods need it. Going without it would suggest a demon's invincibility that no creature is capable of, human or divine. Do we crave it as though it were sustenance? Or can we not help but to eventually slip into its dark and hypnotic embrace, bewitched by some higher power? No matter. Who would want to run away from such satisfying repose? So dive deep under your covers. Come out only for a glass of warm milk. Pluck out that teddy bear you swore you would never sleep with again and curl up tight. Close your eyes- be proud of all that you have done today and be patient for the sun's next hello. Don't worry- a quick trip to dreamland will not delay you. You'll be back in time for the new day. Promise.

". . .Lady Palutena?"

The voice was so small that the called goddess doubted its existence. She cracked open an eye and listened intently.

"Lady Palutena? Are you awake?"

Palutena sat up, squinting in the moonlight that seeped through her windows. Her room had become cluttered once more, though not as severe. The goddess had become vaguely aware of a small, timid figure standing at her bedside with a worn expression on his dimly lit face. A stuffed pegasus was hugged tightly under his arms, complete with button eyes and crude patchwork. A loose blue night tunic rested on his shoulders. Palutena groggily moaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Pit? That you?"

The angel shrunk back as his name was called. "Please forgive me-"

"No, no, no. It's fine, Pit." Palutena stretched, stifling a yawn. Her eyes fell on the pegasus, the sight causing her to frown. The toy, named Kaleo, was the only friend Pit had ever had in his childhood apart from Palutena herself. The angel was often excluded from other activities because he lacked the ability to fly like the other angels. The derogatory term "Icarus" had been close to a second name. Kaleo was the only one to provide a quiet repose for Pit, a temporary mitigation from the prejudice and solitude.

Kaleo's presence could only mean one thing. "You have a bad dream, Pit?"

"The opposite, actually," replied the boy. "I can't get to sleep."

It was true. Pit's eyes drooped under some imperceptible weight. His shoulders sagged. Even the tips of his wings brushed the floor. Pit's voice was slightly slurred and rather tame. But his eyes were frenetic, it seemed, as though the owner were plagued with a persistent ghost.

"Can. . .I sleep with you tonight? Please?"

Palutena was silent. Kaleo? Can't sleep? Sleeping with her tonight? What event today had caused Pit to regress to needing a child's comfort?

"N-nevermind." The angel turned around and began to briskly walk away. "Please forgive my intrusion, La-."

"No, get over here." Pit looked back. Palutena schootched herself to the far side of her bed and patted the empty space. The angel hesitated with a suspicious glare. He looked about the room as though somebody would catch him in the act. Finally, Pit walked back to the bed and crawled beneath the blankets, wings facing away from the goddess.

The angel hugged Kaleo tight and closed his eyes. "Thank you Lady Palutena."

The goddess smiled. "No prob, Pit."

The time passed slowly. Pit turned his other side, facing away from Palutena. A while later he flopped himself onto his stomach. He turned again. Palutena lifted her head to see the angel on his back. Pit's hands rested across his abdomen, a pensive expression on his face and Kaleo tucked under his arm.

Palutena sighed, moving her arm to prop up her head. "Still can't sleep?"

Pit looked to the woman. He shook his head.

Palutena sat up. Pit lifted his head, moving to an upright posture as well and crossing his legs. The woman looked the angel straight in the eye. "Do you want to talk about it," she asked. "If something is bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?"

Pit still held onto his pegasus toy, keeping his eyes down. He nodded.

"Alright. So what happened today that has you so upset?" The angel was silent. "Did Viridi say something mean to you?"

Pit looked up for a brief moment and shook his head.

"Did something happen to the humans that's worrying you?"

Another speechless no.

"Are you nervous about the mission?"

Pit offered no response. Palutena frowned. The angel shut his eyes tight. Kaleo was probably choking to death at that point, even if he were a toy. Pit shuddered and his breath grew shaky. Palutena leaned closer. Were those tears?

"I'm terrified," he muttered.

The goddess took the boy in her arms, remembering her comment from the evening. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Palutena gently rocked the angel. She whispered soft words to comfort him where Kaleo could not. Pit made not a single sound and remained curled up. Everyone else had found peace that night. This one should not have been different- he was the most insouciant of them all, though he was very serious about his job at the same time. As an army general, Pit had always been very brave and strong. So what could cause him to break down like this?

"Viridi," he sniffled. "She wants me to go after the Dernier of Erath. And he might come back."

Palutena froze. "Erath" had been a name that she buried deep in the darkest corner of her memory. Flashbacks flooded back of the blood, the carnage, the maelstrom of Erath's power- what horrible images. And the terror of his attempt on her life- how he had trapped her and left her with no place to run, no way to call for help. Palutena gripped the angel a little tighter. Pit could sense the new tension.

"You remember him, don't you?"

The goddess nodded. The air became heavy. Neither moved. Pit had now treaded into strange territory. No one had mentioned Erath before but the deity softened. She lightly touched the angel's chin and lifted his head up. Pit did not bother to hide his anxiety. Standing up on his knees, he gripped the sides of her head and glared straight into her eyes. Kaleo had fallen out of his grip.

"You'd better be safe after I leave," he choked through clenched teeth. "No matter what happens, don't let Erath try to hurt you again. That's an order from your general!"

_So that's why you are worried._ Palutena rested her hands on Pit's. "He has been dead for quite some time, Pit. I doubt that I will be in any danger when you leave. But if he does somehow return, he will not be strong enough to hurt me."

"You know what he tried to do. What makes you so sure that things are going to be alright?"

Without a doubt, the goddess was grateful for the angel's concern. But to see him like this- stressed, afraid, breaking- Pit was not the only one to suffer. She knew what he had to hear.

"War does not sustain, Pit. Erath had to stir up a lot of trouble and hurt a lot of people just to keep himself alive. Even with the Dernier, I know that you will do just fine if he comes back. Erath never had an ally, but you have friends who will help you along your way, no matter what needs to be done."

Pit's grip had loosened. Slowly he took his hands off the woman and reached for Kaleo.

"That's why you have always emerged victorious, Pit."

Palutena wondered if he finally settled into some degree of peace. Pit slouched on his temporary half of the bed, fingering the toy's synthetic mane. "Thank you, Lady Palutena," he mumbled. "I feel a little better now. But you know that I'm always going to worry about you."

The goddess smiled. "I guess it's to be expected. Try to go to sleep, ok? You got a big day ahead and I need my energy too if I'm backing you up."

The angel smiled. Pit was still tired, but it seemed to have waned from an anxious exhaustion to a simple drowsiness. As he laid himself back onto the mattress, Palutena drew the covers over his frame. She tucked him in gentle. Resting her own head down, the goddess could see that Pit had finally been able to relax. He dozed lightly, curled up and snug. Kaleo would no longer be strangled for now.

"Good night, Lady Palutena."

"Good night, Pit."

The room darkened as a cloud shrouded the moon. This would be the last moment of peace that either one would find for quite some time.

**Break Line**

Pit did not remain calm for long. Sometimes that little sojourn to the land of sugar plums is not always so. This is when the shadows and ghouls come out to play, to turn your trip off its rails and to terrify. You toil in your sleep while they cackle and screech, pulling threads while you tremble, powerless to run or take action. Nothing is stable, no place is safe. It's only you and the demons, the monsters.

All around he could see red-dried blood, vibrant fire, and a rage that seemed to obscure his vision. The objects of Pit's surroundings had been little more than a mad blur. His heart hammered and his breath was labored as he slashed at human soldiers. Somewhere a horror had sparked. _No! Stop! _Pit's mind and body seemed separate. Each time he pleaded that his actions desist, another men would meet his blade. The massacre continued, some pattern that had managed to disregard structure.

Suddenly Pit stopped his killings. He turned to his left. A shrouded man stood not far off. Flames licked the remains of wooded homes. Bodies floated in an ankle deep sea of human blood. No doubt it stained the angel as well. White ash floated down as though it were snow. Pit's mind thought that maybe the man was the cause, but something else floated to his consciousness.

_A new challenger!_

Once again without the consent of his mind, the angel's body charged towards the cloaked figure. A battle cry, like a beast's roar, shot out from his throat. And the man stood calm. He made no move to avoid the attack. Pit rushed closer and readied his weapon. He slashed.

The target had disappeared, slipped away like the ashes. Pit looked up. A ripple of black fabric plummeted down. A sword was drawn from its folds. The angel summer-salted away as the stranger struck the blood. Pit stood up, dripping. Both charged again. Every blow was blocked. The clatter of blades made Pit's ears ring. He began to tire. The man seemed to glare down all the while. Pit was struck with a horrible dread. A new rage had started to boil. Finally the angel could take it no more.

"Show your face, coward!" Pit grabbed a firm hold of the cloak and ripped it off. The fabric floated off into the blood, neglected like the bodies of the watery graveyard. Stripped of his guise, Pit could only gape at the stranger.

"Stranger" was now little more than a misnomer. A copy of Pit stood before Pit himself. Every detail had been mimicked perfectly; down to the very last strand of hair. This was not Pittoo, but something much more accurate. The clothing had been torn, revealing radiant claw marks of various patterns. His eyes shined a divine golden light that also enveloped a massive wingspan. An aura of terrible power danced about and reached the original Pit to paralyze. It was the Dernier, mounted on the copy's chest. _How could this be_, Pit boggled. _How could this be?!_

The copy found his chance. He stomped the real Pit in the chest, knocking him down into the blood and the breath out of his lungs. The original could only lay there and attempt to breathe once more as the red liquid lapped at his cheek. The copy stood above Pit. He raised his sword, ready to drive the blade into the angel's heart. He spoke in a demonic hiss that seemed to slither inside of Pit to chill his bones.

"Some say the world will end in fire."

Pit abruptly found himself no longer to be at the mercy of this new killer, but in his position. He had the blade, he had the power. But the victim was not the copy. The figure on the ground now had such a mangled and wounded appearance that Pit could recognize only a little if he tried. Perhaps it was a girl. A long curtain of stained hair floated about the blood. The liquid had soaked her clothes to reveal an hourglass figure beneath. The angel only realized who she was by her sobbing pleas of mercy.

"Pit, please. Don't do this. I didn't mean to trick you."

Pit's mind remained separate from the body. He knew that voice.

Viridi.

And Pit was about to kill her. Desperately he tried to move, but the Dernier had control now. Viridi wept. How could he have done this? How could he stop it? Pit considered calling to Palutena but there was no time. There were no more options left. Viridi would die and it would be at his own hand.

Viridi raised her hand as Pit held the blade back for momentum.

"Pit, no!"

_Stop!_

Chk!

The air rang with Viridi's wail. Pit screamed at the action that only a monster would be capable of. But something had changed as he cried out. The blood was gone. The bodies were gone. The fires were gone and the other Pit. Something else replaced it all.

Sunlight. It was gaunt, but there nonetheless to shoo away the bed monsters and nightly frights. The angel sat up, looking about frantically and breathing heavily. He could not discern the line that separated the nightmare from the reality. Pit staggered out of bed and walked. This room was not his. He jumped when his foot brushed a foreign object on the floor. Pit looked down. A familiar stuffed pegasus lay, gazing up at Pit with button eyes. The angel bent down and picked up Kaleo. He remembered- walking into Palutena's room and spending the night there. Better not tell anybody or they won't let me hear the end of it, he thought. Pit turned back to the bed and fixed the covers. Grimacing at the sweat on the pillow, he hastily turned it over.

_But that nightmare._ The blood and the killer- was this foreshadowing of an unavoidable calamity? Pit shut his eyes, hoping the dark would wash out the images. It didn't.

"And I need to leave today, especially before the other Centurions wake up." But he didn't want to. The comfort from last night seemed to have dissipated. The risks would worsen with every step he took away from Skyworld. How could he put his goddess in danger like that?

The Pit copy flashed once more behind his eyes. _Especially if I might be the threat?_

PIt opened his eyes and made his way out the door. "Lady Palutena? I need another favor."

**Break Line**

Despite Pit's leave on a "holiday", there should not have been anything else out of the ordinary. That was what the centurions all thought as well, especially without their knowing of the absence of their captain. Perhaps it was a curious occurrence when no one was able to find him in the mess hall. But it was especially queer when soldiers began to crowd around the entrance to the training grounds. More tried to push through, but could not break the barrier. An uproar had hovered over the crowd in a thick, noisy cloud. Talk akin to seizing the position of the captain of the legions hovered, as well as an expansive variety of lies and tales to explain Pit's disappearance (this was on the outer edge of the crowd).

Eventually Palutena had noticed. With such a ruckus, how could one hope to finalize any of the necessary duties of the day?

"What is going on here," she exclaimed as she approached the group.

A centurion looked from the noise and rushed to the goddess. "Lady Palutena, I don't know what's going on here. The other centurions won't move and are crowding around the doors. Many are arguing over who would take the place of general. The original has vanished!"

Palutena already knew this. She walked to the crowd and called. "Hey! Calm down guys! What's so special about the door?"

As she spoke, the volume gradually diminished. All attention was turned to the deity. Another soldier spoke up, waving a paper. "This was nailed to the door, Lady Palutena."

"Pass it here please."

The note made its way gradually across the canopy of soldiers. Only once in a while would a cluster argue over who got to pass it. Finally the paper had reached the goddess. She smoothed the paper and held it to eye level.

"Thank you," she said and began to read.

_I'm sure that at least a few of you have figured out that I am no longer within the perimeters of Skyworld, _it began. _I have been recruited to work with the forces of another deity, which I have chosen not to disclose at this time. This does not mean that any of you can slack off while I'm gone. If anything, I want you all working harder, becoming stronger. Lady Palutena will decide my substitute. She is watching, so I will know who works and who doesn't. Above all, you are to protect the goddess of light with your lives. This is not a reason that will be revealed either. _

_I am aware that this note will stir up a lot of suspicion. You have every right to questions my motives. But you are to serve Lady Palutena, the same as you do when I am here. Please follow my orders. I will return as soon as I possibly can. My best wishes are with you as I'm sure yours are with me._

_Captain of the legions of Skyworld,_

_Pit_

_P.S. Please don't spread rumors. I don't want to come home to that._

Palutena folded the note, smiling. She remembered writing the note for Pit before he left. It was a nice gesture, but he really needed a tutor for this. . .

"It's awfully suspicious, Lady Palutena," piped up a soldier. "No offense to the captain, but he's illiterate. Not to mention how fine the writing is. D'you think he was kidnapped?"

"I doubt that he would let himself get kidnapped," replied Palutena. "Listen, guys. Pit may not be here, but you need to follow orders. Keep up with your regular jobs for now. Train independently for today. I will decide the substitute in due time. Now get, you."

Immediately the angels dispersed and returned to their businesses. Gossip followed, mixed in with a few doubts of Palutena's (indirectly Pit's) orders. At least the dull roar would be bearable. The goddess turned to head back to her quarters.

Along the way she stopped herself. There was a window to her left. Beyond its frame hovered cotton clouds. Centurions swooped to their posts with readied weapons. The sun smiled on Skyworld, slowly warming the stone and brick. All was calm for this moment.

_Be safe, Pit._

**Break Line**

Upon one of the many hills of the human world stood an angel. Foreign dirt had already stained his sandals. Over his shoulder a worn knapsack hung, holding enough food to last him up to five days, more so if he were frugal with his provisions. The bow given to him just a day earlier was tenaciously clutched in his hand. Before him towered the gargoyle's lookout. Lesser mountains rested at the foot while rivers of magma slithered in between. A black smaug sluggishly hung and climbed the rock.

Pit took the map from his bag. "Now I know why no trees were drawn."

_And that's why I didn't send my troops here either_, said Viridi. _They don't agree with fire. Neither do I._

"I don't think anybody agrees with fire. Except for cavemen."

_Whatever. Just go into the mountain and get the key._

"Right. . ."

_What? You're not scared, are you?_

"No!"

_Then go into the mountain!_

"One does not simply go into the mou-"

_GO!_

"Ok, ok. I'm going!"

Pit finally proceeded with his trek into the mountain. The landscape had waned from grassy fields to dry dirt. Rock that would tower above men replaced the trees and the air became spiced with ash.

A boulder shifted and two nosy red eyes peeked out. It unrolled from its position and followed Pit with tip-toed steps.

**Break Line**

So that was chapter 2. Finally the journey begins. I'm actually a little scared about this. I had to go back and fix a lot. But please review anyway. See you all again in chapter 3.

-Magician Irono


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. Midterms are finally over! That means you have chapter 3 now. The title may be a little confusing at first, but it will make sense as you read further on.

. . .That and I really could not come up with a better title. My apologies.

Another fault I must apologize for is the italics in this story, as well as various other mistakes in the writing. I was given a new laptop this past christmas- a chromebook, actually. However when I want to upload a story, Fanfiction will not agree with the google drive tool. So I would have to copy and paste the entire three thousand word piece onto a microsoft page on the house computer. All the italics would be gone and the spacing woube be messed up- basically I would have to fix it all again. But I'm going to try to download this chapter in a rich text format. Wish me luck- I hope this works.

So that's all I have to say. Kid Icarus is owned by Nintendo. Enjoy the show!

**Chapter 3: The Runaway And His Tree**

When one thinks of the Holocaust, images of gas chambers and ghettos packed with the unfortunate Jewish are some of the first things to come to mind. That's the event. In the english language, the word "holocaust" means "death by fire". The greek word, "Holókaustos", is a combination of the words for "whole" and "burn". There are also origins in the Hebrew language-"Churben" or "Hurban", which both mean "destruction". The name for the mountain range is a bit more fitting than you think.

Pit stepped over trickling magma with care. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and adjusted the strap of his bag. Even if this was just the beginning, the trial was already starting to overwhelm the angel. The air had thickened from the heat and a sufficient breath of oxygen would not come by for a while. Occasionally Pit would choke on the ashes. This would certainly be a challenge for our hero.

"It's so hot," Pit complained. "How can anything live here, Lady Palutena?"

_Different creatures and monsters can survive in different biomes, Pit, _the goddess replied. _Some need this intense heat to survive and the shelter to avoid predators. I think some will even eat the rocks as a regular part of their diet._

"I only like my heat in the springs."

_As do I._

_I almost feel sorry for you down there,_ added Viridi. _But then again, this is a good opportunity to sweat off the extra pounds you've gained from lounging about after Hades was defeated._

"Hey! I'm not fat!"

_I don't know,_ Palutena giggled. _With all the hamburgers you eat, it's a surprise that you haven't had a heart attack by now._

"Meat builds muscle. And I need plenty of that if I'm the captain of the centurions."

_Then how come I don't see any on your little chicken wings?_

"Shut up."

_Pit, that's not very ni-_

"No, seriously." The boy swatted his hand in the air as though to brush away the comment. "I think someone's following us."

The angel kept his breath low as he gazed upon rock and lava already tread. A variety of sensations walked the tightrope of the absolute threshold- the slightest prick of a piercing gaze, the faintest tap of creeping feet. Pit looked to the left. Generations of mountains poked at the clouds. He looked to his right. Magma rapids crashed against their stone trenches. He averted his gaze upward. Large, dark clouds that would never rain floated sluggishly along.

The lava bubbled. Another hot gush of air swept past. The follower turned continued on his way. "Must've been my imagination."

_I wouldn't deny you if you did see something, to be honest, _said the nature deity. _I know some of the monsters that reside here. Not very friendly creatures._

"You said that I would only need to worry about the heat."

_ Because you should be used to fighting monsters anyway._

_ I agree._

"So what am I up against?"

_Most of the enemies here are actually pretty good for camouflage. You need to always be alert_, warned Palutena.

_ So the red Slenderman behind you shouldn't even have been able to sneak up on you so easily,_ mocked Vridi.

"Huh?" Pit turned. Sure enough, out of one of the many lava rivers, slithered a long mannequin of magma. The angel yelped, scrambling backwards. The monster thrust its fist into the ground just a few inches away from the victim. Molten rock splatter in each direction. Pit cried out again, rolled away, and ran for cover. He caressed a fresh burn on his arm behind a large rock. In front lay another river from which two more of the lava creatures emerged. The angel made his dash before they could attack. Instinctively he kept his wings folded behind his torso. "They're the blood monsters straight out of Castlevania 64!"

_Shut up,_ hissed Viridi. _We have nothing to do with that game universe either!_

_ They're called lava phantoms,_ said Palutena. _You can find them wherever there's lava, obviously. See if you can cut off the flow to the rivers._

"But where to they begin?" Pit twisted the dial and fired shadow arrows from the bow. Logic would dictate that this would only have a moderate to mild effect of this particular type of adversary. However, once struck, the lava phantoms would wither and crumple back to their respective rivers as an infectious black matter crawled about the epicenter of the wound. The boy gave a mocking laugh, but his victory was short lived. Their numbers multiplied and those attacked were soon recuperating. Pit backed up, only to find himself pressed up against a large boulder. He kept firing. They inched closer. No doubt Pit would run out of this type of ammunition as well.

Suddenly his nerves had been alerted of a new stimulus amidst the sense of impending death. Pit turned his head to the boulder behind him and pressed his hand to its side. _Did the rock shift just now_, he wondered. The inanimate item squirmed once more as if to answer. Pit backed to the side.

The rock sprang into the air, capturing the visual attention of both the angel and the phantoms. Upon landing cracks were sent into the ground. The shock wave had managed to knock Pit over. Phantoms shied away, alarmed by the new enemy. Pit gathered his bearings. Not a yard away squatted a large rock creature with familiar stubs and bulks for appendages.

Pit's jaw dropped to the ground. "You followed me this whole way?!"

Cragalanche ignored the angel for the moment. He roared and stomped his foot on the ground. The cracks widened and lengthened. He thrust his hands into the ground and ripped out the rock as though it were cotton from a plant. With another battle cry, Cragalanche launched the projectile into the dip of a magma river. As the flow stopped the lava phantoms were jerked back, now restricted to shorter ranges. The process was repeated two or three more times. Then without warning, Cragalanche scooped up the little angel in his arms and began to run with earth shaking steps.

Pit tried to loosen himself from the rib-breaking grip. "Not that I don't appreciate the help," he grunted, "but won't Viridi be mad when she sees that you've run off? I thought you were guarding her palace."

There was no time to talk. A new band of pursuers had caught sight of the visitors. Rock-backed lizards with sharp and twisted horns swiftly climbed over the rugged terrain as though it were merely a poorly paved street. Pit only caught a sight of one as it ran parallel to him and his oversized rescuer. The lizard lashed out its tongue and spat out a nasty hiss.

"Oh, great," moaned the angel. He wrenched his bow from its place in the large rock arms. "Now we're being chased by dodongos."

_ Ok,_ said Viridi, obviously irate. _Now you've crossed the line!_

_ Those are ferrum dragons_, explained Palutena._ These guys are pretty fast, but they are made almost completely out of iron ore. Good for camouflage, like I said, but they actually need to avoid the lava and fire in this biome. They'll melt- no bones or blood left behind._

"Got it." Pit turned the cog on his bow again. Perhaps this went against his instinct, but he found that Palutena, like always, was right. Each howled once struck. The injuries oozed and bubbled, leaving behind molten puddles of iron. Pit gagged. "Yuck!"

_You've got more behind you._

"Cragalanche- lift me up!"

The rokman looked to Pit for a brief moment. Reluctantly he took Pit in his hands once again and positioned the angel atop his head. The new platform was smooth- little trouble for balance. Up to eight or nine ferrum dragons were in pursuit, working as a pack. Pit fired his arrows. Each one collapsed and melted. One had tripped another and melted that dragon, too- two birds with one stone. Just as the last lizard had fallen, Cragalanche plucked Pit off his head and hugged him into his chest again. The rokman sprinted now. Pit turned his eyes to the front. Before them lay the edge of a cliff. The angel could hear lava rapids far below. Stalagmites poked out of the burning liquid.

Cragalanche was going to take him over the edge.

Pit started to squirm. "Oh no. Cragalanche, think about what you're doing. I've already got all the dodongos. You don't need to to this, okay? Please stop running-We'll kinda die if we go over. Please man, I'm begging you! For the love of christmas STOP!"

Time seemed to freeze as the pair soared over. Lava toiled below. For that short span, Pit could see every memory, forgotten and fresh, pass by. Individual frames darted past, only to play for a moment. His first steps; the misery of his childhood; the fond moments of comfort from Kaleo and Palutena to accompany it; the ordeals of medusa's realm and freeing Palutena for the first time; being appointed as captain of the legions; the war between the centurions and the Orcos; the stone corpse of-

Crak!

Sploosh!

Pit's life was no longer flashing before his eyes. He looked down and found himself standing on Cragalanche's head again. Past that he saw the molten rock swishing about and a large stalagmite, assisting the pair as a small surfboard. Pit grimaced and folded his wings again. Off to his upper left sounded a demonic screech. The angel jerked his head up. A flock of strange birds with vulture-like beaks, vibrant plumes of a warm palette, and great wingspans circled above in a tall column. One by one, they broke away, diving for Pit and Caraglanche.

_Halcyon jatayu_, exclaimed Viridi. _And their coming in fast!_

"No time to load up." Pit split the bow into its two melee knives. The jatayu swooped in, talons outstretched. The angel's reflexes almost could not keep up. He slashed at the birds. One wailed as it lost a foot. Another only held onto its wing by a small piece of unpierced skin. Both plummeted into the lava. Pit gaped, horrified, as both struggled in the lava, looking for some bastion, as the lava ate their skin and feathers. That was only for a moment. A stinging pain erupted in his shoulder. He staggered forward and almost fell off of Cragalanche. Pit tried to ignore the fresh blood and turned to the flock again.

The angel was stuck now with only one functional arm. He connected the knives into the bow again and brandished the blade like a double-ended sword (or perhaps Darth Maul's lightsaber is a better analogy for you). The birds circled about. These were learning creatures. Jatayu slashed at and attacked Cragalanche who would only allow the occasional grunt to show his pain. The rokman began to lose his balance, as did Pit. "Knock it off," commanded the angel. He thrusted the tip of his weapon at the monsters. One took a slit to the throat and fell with a gurgling cry. Another had lost its beautiful tail and flew into one of the rock walls, lacking the balance to escape.

The rokman also had his fair share of battle. Without a weapon, Cragalanche was forced to grab and throw the birds off to the side while navigating through the river at the same time. He knew Pit was doing his best to help, but the numbers did not seem to decline. The rokman winced as a jatayu began to peck at his head. "Hey, stop it," yelled Pit. A few slashes later and the birds was knocked into the lava. Cragalanche smiled, but that soon faded.

Pit gasped at the sight ahead, or rather, a lack of one. The river was running out, falling over the edge in a massive waterfall of lava. Spiked pillars stood on each side like the mouth of a beast. The angel hacked at another jatayu. "Turned the rock sideways," he told Cragalanche. "That'll stop the fall."

The rokman must have caught on at some point. With all his might, and a roar to match, he twisted the stalagmite. Pit had to squat to keep his balance. Sure enough, the stalagmite was stopped by the other rock formations.

Sadly things did not go according to plan.

Next thing Pit knew he was plummeting down into an ocean of lava and stone debris. The force of the abrupt blow had knocked them off. The halcyon jatayu continued to circle above. Cragalanche was obviously heavier and would only fall harder. He was not too far below the angel. The rokman reached out for Pit and gave a cry to get his attention. The angel folded his wings once more to reach his friend a little quicker. And once more the giant had a hold of Pit, but with one arm this time. The other latched onto a solid wall of the lavafall. Rock chips flew about, sizzling in the liquid. Eventually, their fall had stopped.

The pair looked down. Though there was little solid land below, the mouth of a cave could be seen not too far off. Pit was seated on the rokman's head again and Cragalanche slowly climbed down, careful not to drop his friend.

Soon enough the reached the mouth. Fortunately unmelted ground lay in the cave. Pit was taken in Cragalanche's hand. Slowly, the angel climbed out, hanging on to the rokman's meaty fingers, and stepped lightly on the stone. Cragalanche took a hold of the opening's roof and swung himself, shaking the ground yet again with his landing.

"I can't lie," said Pit. "That was pretty crazy. I would have been finished if you didn't come to help me. Thanks."

Cragalanche smiled and let out a smug grumble.

_I think we would have appreciated a little warning, though_, said Viridi. _I don't encourage you running off like that, especially if it means you leaving your very important post_. Cragalanche frowned and slouched. _And you! _Pit jerked his head up. _You need to be more alert. Only idiots would let themselves get hurt so easily. _Pit was about to protest, but Palutena cut him off.

_Viridi, be reasonable,_ said the goddess of light._ Pit has never been here before. But it looks like Cragalanche knew the way. Let them work together. That will ensure that Pit doesn't get hurt anymore. And you have plenty of other soldiers- send them out on guard. _

Viridi was silent. The rokman twiddled his thumbs. Pit simply stared up, waiting for a response. Finally she spoke.

_Cragalanche_, she began, _help Pit in which ever way he needs. Same for you, Pit. He is my best soldier and I don't want to lose him to your carelessness. Both of you had better be wary. _

"We won't let you down, Viridi." Pit turned to the giant. "We gotta get to the Gargoyle's Lookout. You know where that is?" The rokman gave a vigorous nod. "Then lead the way, big guy."

Cragalanche saluted Pit and marched ahead. The angel smiled at his enthusiasm and followed close behind.

**Break Line**

The further the pair traveled into the mountain, the more agreeable the temperature became, it seemed. The air did not seem as suffocating as it was outside. Perhaps this was because of the constant incline throughout the was no light. Pit and Cragalanche had to feel about the wall for a guide. It was a wonder they didn't lose each other. How long had it been since they entered the cave? Who knew at this point.

But what had really baffled the angel was the lack of enemies in the chambers. There could at least have been a few bats here and there, but these halls were completely deserted. No organism, other than him and Cragalanche, inhabited this mountain, though every now and then, Pit could hear a low rumbling off somewhere, as though a creature was sneaking and moving about.

Cragalanche brushed Pit with his finger. "What is it," asked the angel.

Pit could see a faint outline of the giant. A stone finger pointed to a flickering light in the background.

"That doesn't look like sunlight. But in this kind of dark, I'll take it."

A little bit of walking later and Pit found himself in a sort of intersection. Torches hung on the wall and down the many corridors connected to the room. No signs or markings presented themselves to direct the way.

"I don't know whether to be happy or stumped," said Pit. "Any ideas, big guy?"

Cragalanche did not make any grunt to show that he had acknowledged the comment. He simply stood with a hand on his hip while the other scratched his head. The rokman had a faraway look in his red eyes, as though filing through old memories. Finally he chose a path- the third opening from the right. Pit stared after for a second, then trotted behind.

The angel was starting to believe that this place was somehow inhabited. First there were the torches, then the handmade tunnels. Now on the walls markings had been adorned. On closer inspection Pit could find crude drawings of some of the creatures encountered earlier. Even strange figures akin to an alphabet riddled the rock. One in particular caught his attention. A creature sat atop a mountain with its long tail wrapped around the top. Out of a fanged mouth flames burst and filled the air. Scaly wings stretched wide to display the creature's power. Pit pressed his fingertips to the drawing. _What is this thing?_

Cragalanche grunted, snapping the angel out of his trance. Pit found his friend standing by yet another intersection. He was about to follow the rokman through the corridor when a faint glow caught his eye. Golden light rippled along the walls of a different tunnel. He gazed hopefully. _Could it be? _The angel scampered off down the hall. Cragalanche noticed and pursued the angel, eager to follow Viridi's command. Pit came into another room filled with a gentle warmth. The rokman arrived soon after. Torches lined these walls, too, though they were not needed. A rippling pool sat in the middle, the source of the golden light. Steam danced about on the surface. Pit could not contain his joy.

"A hot spring!"

Cragalanche didn't understand Pit's new behavior. What exactly was he so excited about? It was just a hot spring, right? He gave a baffled grumble. Pit looked up to Cragalanche.

"What is it, big guy? Haven't you ever been in a hot spring before?"

The giant looked to the water, then back to Pit, and shook his head. The angel's jaw dropped and for a moment Cragalanche thought that he had thought he had done something wrong. Pit used both hands to grab a hold of one of Cragalanche's fingers. "You're missing out, dude. C'mon in."

The angel practically skipped towards the water. Cragalanche charged towards pool. But Pit noticed his speed and stopped him. The rokman looked down to the angel, making no attempt to dissemble his confusion.

"Not like that," said the boy. "You gotta ease into it. Like this." Pit set his bow and knapsack aside and slowly sank into the water. Feet first, then legs, then torso and arms. He let his head hang back. Closed eyes and a pleased smile were visible on his face. "You gotta savor stuff like this, so don't just rush into it, 'kay?"

Cragalanche nodded, sure that he understood. He set one stub leg in the water and couldn't even put the second one in before he was overcome by a warm sleepiness. A weight rested itself on his being, like the reluctance to move from bed on a saturday morning. The heat eased and loosened muscles that he didn't even know were sore. Cragalanche closed his eyes and sunk into the water. Immediately the level rose (physics). Pit chuckled and cracked an eye open. "Feels good, don't it?"

Cragalanche grumbled, obviously satisfied and probably not wanting to be bothered any further. Pit himself sighed and let himself drift off. The gash on his shoulder had only stung for a moment when he first stepped in the water, as did the burn on his arm. Once that has passed, a light pressure had placed itself on each injury, like the comforting hand of a close friend. That pressure would eventually leave, dissolving on the outer edges before vanishing completely. Pit reached up to run his fingers over the fresh skin on his shoulder. It was probably best that he leave the hot spring now. _But just a little longer won't hurt. . ._

The water level suddenly climbed up to his neck and lapped at his chin. Pit opened his eyes again. There was not one rokman now, but two. The only difference was that one was slightly bigger than the other. The angel squinted. Had the heat already gotten to his head? Apprehensively he called out his friend's name. Cragalanche stirred and looked to Pit with half open eyes. The other opened his quite abruptly. This one turned to Cragalanche and began to speak in a strange language (perhaps a form of inverted greek). Pit's friend turned to the newcomer with a slowly reviving awareness and began to speak in the same tongue- just a single word, like a name. The second started to become excited. Without warning Cragalanche was yanked out of the water and dragged back through the exit. Pit scrambled up in alarm, grabbing his weapon and bag.

"Hey," he exclaimed. "Get back here!"

The angel chased the pair the pair through the tunnels and corridors, all the while climbing higher and higher into the mountain. Turn after turn, the distance became greater between them. The cat and mice game began to vex Pit. He strung an arrow, aiming at the abductor. Just as he fired, they jumped over the ledge. Pit stopped at the mouth, paralyzed by awe.

This had to have been the largest cavern Pit had ever seen. Electric blue crystals decorated the walls and ceilings with a mesmerizing glow. Several dugout openings riddled the walls, probably to suffice as storage or bedrooms even. But what had shocked Pit the most was the population below. Hundreds upon thousands of rokman littered the ground from which an energetic rejoicing came. More of them filed through tunnel openings and added to the noise. Some danced. Others embraced and a few still had wept beneath the weight of an overpowering happiness. There was a moment of quiet while one of the rokmen preached in the bellowing language. The cheers returned on maximum volume and with greater vigor. It would seem that a celebration was in order.

_Hey, you haven't said anything in awhile_, interrupted Palutena. _What's going on down there?_

The angel could only grin. "I think we've found his roots."

**Break Line**

Well, this'll be fun. What kind of a family does Cragalanche have? But wait- Pit doesn't speak their language. Poor guy. He's going to be left out. . .

Oh well. See you all in chapter 4.

-Magician Irono


	4. Chapter 4

Finally chapter 4 is up! And holy cow! Over 5,500 words! Thank you all for your patience. I really appreciate it. So let's jump right into it. Nintendo owns Kid Icarus. Enjoy the show!

**Chapter 4: Hardened**

Pit didn't need to interact with the other rokmen or take part in their activities to enjoy the party. He was entertained simply by watching them in their celebration while munching on some of his own food. The music came only from homemade drums, but each number was so lively and different from the last, it made one forget the lack of instrumental diffusion. Percussionists pounded on the surfaces with their fists, but were capable of consistent changes in dynamics and a very fine tuning. Wide platters, loaded with various rocks, were passed around as horderves. Stone bowls also went around, leaving a steaming trail behind. Upbeat chatter continued, though Pit could not understand a single word. The most amusing part of the celebration was the dancing. Obviously one cannot do much with such short feet, yet the twirling and stomping was somehow possible.

_I thought you were getting the key to the Dernier for me_, interjected Viridi.

"Well, Cragalanche is the only one who can understand us_ and _know the way to the right mountain. And at the moment I can't find him." Pit tore a bite off of his hamburger, watching the party from his spot in a far corner. "Besides, these guys are actually kind of fun."

A group not too far from Pit had been rather boisterous. One of the rokmen there let out a hearty belch, eliciting an applause from his friends. The angel replied with his own burp. There was a silence and the cluster turned to Pit, who chewed his food nonchalantly and stared up at them. The eyes of several in that group fell upon one single rokman, as if to see what he would do next. Irked, this one giant took the bowl his friend was holding and imbibed its contents, tipping the container all the way back. He walked to Pit and bent down close to the angel's face. Horrid breath and what could only be described as the mother of all belches eructed from the rokman's wide mouth. Pit shut his burning eyes as the malodorous wind blew at his face. Only half a whiff and his lungs seemed to shrivel up inside. Defeated and choking on the foul gas, Pit set his burger down and offered a weak applause, which the victor's friends soon added to.

_Oh yeah_, said Viridi. _You fit right in._

Once the angel had recovered, he continued with his sightseeing. A thought struck him. "Cragalanche lives with you, Viridi. Did you take him from his home?"

_I'm not that cruel, Pit. Believe it or not, he came to me. _

"How did that happen?"

_It was a long time ago_, began Viridi. _But I think I can still remember. Cragalanche was hiding in my gardens when I first found him. He was actually smaller back then. I remember telling him to go home day after day, even threatening to hurt him. But he never left. Cragalanche even tried to bribe me into letting him stay by "helping" around the gardens and palace._

"I take it that worked."

_Actually, no._ The goddess's voice became soft and mournful. _I really hated it at first- he would either break something when helping or hurt one of my troops. Eventually I could not take it any more. I can't remember exactly what I said, but in a nutshell, I told him to go someplace where he was wanted because I didn't want him here. Next thing I know he's balling his eyes out._

"No wonder if you were so mean to him."

_I don't even think it was that._ Pit stopped eating to listen._ Cragalanche really seemed upset- heartbroken, even. So either he didn't want to go back home or he didn't have a home to go back to._

Pit blinked and looked down. Suddenly he was not hungry anymore. "That's awful." The angel stood up, shoved his half-eaten burger in his bag, and grabbed his bow. "I'm going to find him. If he really was so upset this might not be the best place for him."

_I think he's by the opposite wall._

"Thanks."

Pressing through the crowd actually was not as arduous as Pit first expected it to be. Being no less than an unusual figure in this sort of population, the rokmen would naturally gape and move out of the way, staring off after the angel had passed through. Perhaps the only nuisance was the excessive amount of decibels as Pit passed by the drummers. Keep in mind that I said "nuisance". The only "hinderance" (and a very serious one at that) was the fact that each of the partiers looked exactly the same. All of the rokmen were the same color of stone, same color of eyes, same height even. Perhaps the entire anatomy of each individual came from a single mold or sculptor. The angel became worried. What if Cragalanche wasn't even in the room anymore? And if he indeed was no longer present, to where could have he even gone? He knew the place- what if he had found somewhere to hide where the most knowledge a searcher would have of such a place was little more than half an iota?

Suddenly Pit was taken away from his paranoias and worries by a large hand. The angel found himself facing another ring or rokmen. The one that had grabbed him so bruskly was patting (or rather smacking) Pit on the back and speaking in the strange tongue that he had heard so many times since the arrival. But the angel did not fret- these words were proud and thankful. He looked up. The rokman smiled down at Pit.

"Cragalanche," asked the boy.

_Looks like he found you_, comment Viridi._ Good thing. You really looked lost._

There was more speech among the giants. One stepped forward and bent down the the angel's level like a scientist examining a particularly droll specimen. "You were right, my dear friend," said the giant. He took one of Pit arms to poke and prod at. "He certainly is quite the enigma."

Pit's eyes widened. _English! _The giant was actually speaking in a coherent language. Despite the heavy accent and foreign vocabulary, it were as though the angel were speaking to one of his fellow centurion comrades. "You know my language?"

"Know, but not mastered," he replied, fingering the feathers on Pit's left wing. The touch triggered a reflex and the aileron flicked itself out of his grip. The giant smiled. "You green-landers are a very fascinating race. I am abundantly fortunate to know what I have learned, but never so lucky as to meet one in person."

Pit raised an eyebrow. "Green-landers?"

"Yes. You simple folk who toil on grass and under trees. I find your work ethics to be a very admirable trait. So small and frail, yet capable of so much."

"Well, thank you, sir, but you give us too much credit. Not all of us are as hardworking as you think."

_Like some people I know_, smirked Viridi. _Looks like you'll be ok here. I'll let you mingle with your new playmate. _

Pit simply ignored the girl. "I actually didn't get your name. You're kind of a cool guy, not to mention the only one I can understand."

The giant extended a large hand. "I am Rhyo, green-lander scholar and a good fellow (so my companions say) at your service."

Pit took a single finger in both hands for a brief shake. "The name's Pit. Nice to meet you."

Rhyo stood up. "So what brings a green-lander to a place without familiar plants or crops? Surely you did not arrive to fulfil the death wish as my friend has just recently accounted for us."

The angel gave a laugh."Well y'see-"

A sudden hush had fallen amongst the crowd. While the outer edges of rokmen continued to dance to the still very noisy drums, the jubilant air had been cut off from this section. A chilling tension slinked about. Pit could feel his stomach climb up into his throat. He spotted a new character, accompanied by a few of the larger mountain inhabitants. Strange- this one wore a bright red tunic, old and worn. His gaze stabbed painfully on whoever it caught. The angel could feel this, but he was not the target.

Cragalanche stepped forward. Pit was about to follow, but was pulled back by Rhyo. "Hey," squirmed the angel. "Lemme g-"

"This is not your place to pry," came the quick hiss. "Trust me. It's safest not to meddle."

Everyone was silent, watching. The newcomer smirked and met Cragalanche. He began to speak in a condescending tone. One remark made his groupies laugh in unison. But though obviously excluded from this clique of high esteem, Cragalanche stood his ground with an indignant glare. Strong and silent- just like Viridi said. The robed giant started to talk again, bending down to get close to the face on his "enemy". He was much taller than Cragalanche. _Come to think of it,_ mused Pit, screening his eyes across the ring of rock creatures. _They're all taller than Cragalanche._

All of a sudden said rokman was forcibly thrown to the ground. Thin fissures fanned out from under the body, the evidence of other worldly strength. Pit once more attempted to run and assist, but was held back again. As his friend lay there the attacker began to scream at the victim, like a hateful warning. Loud and scornful words eventually silenced the further reaches of the party. Even the drummers slowly ceased their equally booming music. Pit himself began to tremble at the terrible figure, an instigation of old memories laced with the word "Icarus". The angel was not the one suffering the castigations, but never before has he felt so small, let alone helpless.

Finally the yelling was over. The robed rokman spat on the ground and turned to leave. He called out to the other rokmen, another warning. The giant left and posse went after him. Gradually the crowd began to disperse. Not a decibel of sound remained, save the scraping of dismal footsteps. Drummers lifted their instruments over their heads and walked away. One by one, the rokmen climbed into the dugouts that riddled the walls as though it were bedtime and turned their backs away. Just like that, a perfect party for a very fortunate occasion had been ruined.

When they had all left, only Rhyo, Cragalanche, and Pit remained in the center. Pit could only stare at his friend in pity. Finally Cragalanche began to sit up. His movement was stiff. New cracks climbed up his back. Viridi's words softly rang through the angel's mind. _Either he didn't want to go back home or he didn't have a home to go back to._

Rhyo finally released Pit. The angel walked towards his friend and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, big guy. You alright?"

Cragalanche pushed the boy away. He stood up and walked away. Not even a grunt evinced any sign of readable feeling other than shame or anger.

"Leave him be," said Rhyo. "He needs a moment."

"I can see that," replied Pit numbly.

"Come." The scholar gently patted the angel's back. He lowered his voice. "Perhaps a bit of a vivification is in order."

**Break Line**

"So who was that anyway?"

Rhyo's dugout was a single room space like everyone else's. Just outside the opening the crystals that decorated the walls had waned into a pale lavender, while still faintly luminous. Not a single piece of furniture could be found in the room. All there was was a pounded in crater in the floor, most likely a bed. Pit found it puzzling that this "scholar" had no books to hold his notes. But that was not the important topic at hand in that moment.

Rhyo sat across from Pit. "That was Titan," he explained. "He is the leader of this specific sect of rokmen, though I believe him to be a bit more of a tyrant."

"So you're saying he's royalty?"

"By a green-lander's standard."

"Then what's his damage with Cragalanche?"

Rhyo looked down and sighed. "I suppose it's natural that he would not want to tell you." The giant glared at Pit with firm eyes. "It would be in your best interest that you do not repeat the information that I am about to disclose."

The angel pinched his fingers together and slid them over his lips. The giant produced the dismal story.

"They are brothers," he began. "Cragalanche and Titan were inseparable in their young age. The best of friends. And they were as fine of individuals as they were a fine pair. Both very brilliant, very kind- the exact image of a good-willed green-lander, in my opinion. I remember multiple stories of how one would save the other. Most notable was when Titan took control of one of the jatayu that live in this region to save his sibling from falling to his death."

_ Brothers?_ Based on what he had viewed previously, Pit would not have been able to pluck out that specific detail. Male siblings, whether adopted, identical, or simply biological, should only hurt each other in common horseplay. Even now the angel regarded his doppelganger, Pittoo, with a kind of respect reserved for family. "What happened?"

The crystals outside the dugout continued to cast their soft purple light. One by one the other rokmen drifted off into their own dreams. A choir of snoring echoed off the walls of the mountains. It would seem that the quarrelsome tumult had not occurred and that everyone had retired on their own accord. It could have been a silent night.

"They had a father," the giant said in a low, hoarse voice. "I like to think that he left as an honorable being should, protecting his sons. Both would cope with their respective methods. Cragalanche allowed himself the liberty of occasional public mourning. But Titan-" Rhyo took a weary breath. "Titan turned to hate. He no longer had a brother but a scapegoat with which to explain the tragedy. Cragalanche was scarred with those cracks on his bottom for a reason."

The angel's heart was struck with a stab of pity. "So he blamed his own family? And hurt him, too?"

"And continues to blame. It is no less than tragic."

The snoring had gotten a bit louder, but there was so much discomfort that a silence would have made a sufficient surrogate. I had said that crime and discord are out of control on this earth-Mass homicide, robbery, vandalism such as burning property. But why are the simpler trespasses the ones that trigger a want for vengeance? Is the single wrongdoing so much more severe than the many repeated? Are we so selfish as to concern ourselves only with the atrocities done to us and our friends? Or maybe we take extra care for the close ones in our lives?

"Titan was the elder and the next in line. His first order of business was to disown his brother. His second to banish him." The giant looked to Pit. "But perhaps it was not so unfortunate if he has found a companion such as yourself. Not many would cross the Holocaust mountains for even the dearest of friends."

The angel looked down. "I actually didn't come here to help Cragalanche," he muttered shamefacedly. "He followed and helped me for a mission. Technically I'm not even from earth."

Rhyo became suspicious. "Is that so? Was that a fallacy of assumption on my part or did you have a reason not to have disclosed this information?"

"Not exactly. I guess it never came up."

"So what is your purpose?"

". . ."

"Pit." The angel glanced up to the rokman. A hard glare stabbed the poor boy. "I told you a severely taboo account of your companion's private history. Titan himself has outlawed discussion of the topic. Hammurabi would be disappointed if you were not to return the favor."

The angel had no previous awareness of this "Hammurabi" character or what Webster had to say about the word "taboo". Yet the prickling tone in which those words were spoken were enough to disclose the request. The justification was just as evident.

"I'm from a place called Skyworld," began Pit. He waved his hand in the air. "It's a kingdom up in the clouds where only angels can reach. That's what I am. Our main purpose is to serve the goddess of light, Lady Palutena. But I was actually sent to help another goddess named Viridi. And she wanted me to-" Pit paused, searching for sufficient words. "Pick up something."

Rhyo folded his arms. "And what would this something be?"

"I'm not actually sure yet, but I have a little bit of an idea where it is." Pit slowly drew out his map and smoothed it on the ground. "The Gargoyle's lookout. Cragalanche actually knew how to get there. That's why we decided to stick together and how we found all of you."

Rhyo leaned back. He pressed his hand over his eyes. "So it was a death wish that you were asking for after all."

Perhaps this was somewhat of an invalid statement. Angels are immortal- dying to them is something like a sudden loss of consciousness to a human (with copious amounts of pain to accompany it). But no matter who you are, losing your life is a rather unpleasant experience. Survival instincts advise against it- one of the few ideas that is found to be shared in that and logic.

"I'm not doing this for my own reasons. This is what Viridi wanted me to do and Lady Palutena sent me to do her bidding. And I will gladly die before I let either one of them down."

Rhyo looked up. "You would face your own demise without fear?"

"And I would laugh in its ugly face, too."

The rokman stood up. Pit mimicked the action. At this point, these two would be about the only creatures stirring at this time. Rhyo put a hand on the angel's shoulder. "You will be in my prayers."

A pause settled itself in between these words and the next. This was a passing of mutual respect, a certain regard such as one between a soldier and general. Never before had Rhyo seen such courage in a green-lander, or perhaps anyone he had ever met. Pit had found a supporter in disclosing vital information that Viridi probably would not have permitted. What would have happened if the angel hadn't found a character who spoke a familiar vocabulary? Certainly not this. But here is another stroke of luck for our hero. And though he does not know it yet, this information will dearly help his friend, Cragalanche, whether that friend would know it or not.

"Enough time has passed," yawned Rhyo. "Perhaps Cragalanche has calmed down some. Go to his den. I'm sure he would very much like your company now. Not to mention that I need my rest, too."

"Where is it again," asked Pit.

"Second ring from the bottom. He should still be up after what has happened today. A confrontation like that would stir trouble in anybody's mind."

"Got it. Thanks, Rhyo." Pit turned to leave, but stopped himself at the rokman's last words.

"I should thank you," he said. "I know that you will help Cragalanche. He is my friend, too, you know, and I have faith in my new one."

Pit faced Rhyo once more. A soft smile curved the corners of his mouth while a somnolence pressed gently on his eyelids. And for the first time that night the angel realized that he may need a wink or two of sleep himself. He smiled, gave a small wave, and hopped out of the den's mouth.

Rhyo stood a moment after Pit had left. Then the rokman stretched, laid down, and could only finish half of the promised prayer before he himself joined the choir of snoring.

**Break Line**

Sure enough, only Cragalanche sat awake and sullen. Pit looked up to the opening to see his back turned and his arms folded. The boy wouldn't be able to read his face at this time, but the aura Cragalanche gave off was a dour one. Was it really the best time to disturb him? But Rhyo had permitted it, and he most likely knew Cragalanche better than Viridi herself. _He is my friend, too._ Pit would definitely help if he could.

The angel took a step forward but was then alerted of a crucial detail: He did not know how to reach his friend. Flying and calling him were both out of the question. Pit put a hand to his chin. Could he jump? Probably not- the den was much too high. His eyes fell on the jagged rock wall. If he would have to climb up, he would.

Pit walked up to the wall and found strong footholds. It was slow work. No, Pit was not afraid of heights (we would have a huge problem if he were). The jagged ends were made for rokmen climbing, not for creatures as small as angels. It was a wonder he eventually made it to the top.

When the angel had almost made it, a sharp pain stabbed at his hand. Pit suddenly lost control, like a disrupted pattern. He couldn't find another foothold soon enough- Pit was falling. But suddenly he wasn't. The angel was now dangling in Cragalanche's grip. How many times had he saved him again? Pit was pulled up into the dugout. He glanced at a fresh cut on his palm, but quickly stanched the blood with the corner of his tunic and looked back to Cragalanche. All the while the rokman kept a banal, expressionless face. Once the angel was safe, Cragalanche turned his back away.

He was purposely shutting out his friend. Very rarely is that an effective method to solve your problem. Frankly because you avoid it. "I don't need him", you say. "I can take care of myself. I don't need anybody." The fact of the matter is that humans are social creatures. We need to touch, to talk, to be with one another. Even packs of animals who stick together are more likely to survive as a species. It is a factor in our well-being, even. No one ever makes it out that way without some form of complication.

Pit walked around the large body of stone. He was facing Cragalanche for a moment, but the rokman just turned away. The angel followed him another ninety degrees. His friend turned another one-hundred eighty. Pit frowned. "Are you just going to ignore me," he asked. "Because I highly doubt that that will solve anything."

Cragalanche did not move, let alone speak.

"Fine." Pit set his bag and bow aside and laid down on the other side of the den. "I'll leave you alone."

The angel closed his eyes. He could relax just a little bit. But that was all it was- a little bit. Maybe only about a minute- more likely less- had passed before Cragalanche moaned pitifully. Pit cracked an eye open and turned over. The rokman was no longer upright with crossed arms, but slouched forward with his head hanging down. He turned to look at the angel. Pit returned to his original position, just to see what Cragalanche would do. If he really did want comfort, he would come to get it.

Cragalanche pondered his decision for a moment before crawling over to Pit. He sat down next to the angel's body and looked down. Had he already fallen asleep? The rokman poked at Pit's back, careful not to push at his wings. The smaller one did not stir. Cragalanche prodded at him once more. They say that third time's the charm. With one more nudge, the angel turned his head and sat up. He had not fallen asleep at all. The rokman quietly pleaded for Pit to say something- anything- to break the silence.

Pit could now analyze the face accurately. Cragalanche didn't really seem all that angry- just hurt. Anyone can confuse the two. Pit obviously could not disclose any evidence that he knew the backstory, so he picked his words carefully. "I won't act like I understand anything," said the angel, extending his arms. His wings stretched in response. "But no one can be too tough for a hug."

Because he had spent so much time with Viridi, Cragalanche could understand many words of the english language, even if speech was not his strong suit. But when someone offers a hand to shake or a salute, these are the parts of a universal vocabulary. No matter where you are from, Japan or America, Brazil or Spain, Greece or Africa, a smile or a wave will always have the same meaning all around the world. Races are not exempt from this rule.

Cragalanche gratefully accepted the offer. He didn't care that Pit was too small to hug. Hopefully Pit didn't care that he was too big. How many of you believe that the angel's previous statement was credible? I have faith in it's truth. Now this is the part where I tell you how life is so cruel and full of disorder and how a friend makes dealing with that world easier. As a writer I am aware of the fact that this is a cliché metaphor and that it has been used way too many times. But the problem is that some people still don't get that you need friends in your life. Maybe they are scared to be let down so they deny themselves of that luxury. Maybe friendships have not been what they should have been for some, nullifying the previous term. Why give this so-called "friendship" another chance?

Look here- In this den at this time of night. You don't need to cross oceans or pull down the moon with a lasso to have a friend. It's not necessary to sacrifice your own skin and blood to save them from some divine and terrible punishment. Flattery is not mandatory for someone to keep wanting to talk to you. The most important thing you can give a friend is something that everybody can give: Time. You just need to be there.

Pit was begining to think that Cragalanche would be ok now, but just as he was going to sit up, the rokman started to teeter. Then the angel was on the ground with the giant, still cuddled in his arms. Cragalanche snored. Pit looked about awkwardly. "Viridi," he whispered apprehensively. "I can't move."

_Now you want to talk_, she mocked. _Hope you at least had a good time today._

"Today was interesting. Now can you get me outta here?"

_Nah. I don't think so. Cragalanche seems to like having a little teddy bear to sleep with. Sweet dreams, Pit._

The rokman snorted once in his sleep. Sure enough, Pit was stuck. _It's just for tonight_, he though with drooping eyes. A warm heat radiated from Cragalanche's magma core. _Maybe I can make an exception. _

The angel pondered the well-being his friend for some time and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Break Line**

The dark blanket had already fallen on the Holocaust mountains. And though that same sky hung above the palace and gardens of a certain goddess of nature, late night had waned into early morning. Many nutskis and and lurchthorns would be changing shifts at this point, not to mention the other soldiers of the forces of nature. Since Cragalanche had so rudely left, Viridi and Arlon had to manage the troops themselves. It was busy work. Sleep would not be difficult to attain.

Or should not have.

Viridi stood looking out her vast bedroom window across her little patch of nature that would remain so. The view has always brought her tranquility. Yet tonight Viridi could not even tell what was troubling her so. _Now I'm going to miss out on my beauty sleep_, she sulked. And even that was not the main issue.

A light tap on the door brought the girl to avert her attention. "Come in."

Not one candela of light seeped through as the door creaked open, but a familiar grey-haired man was still visible as he stepped inside. Instead of the usual, formal black suit, Arlon now wore his white and aqua striped pajamas, complete with a matching nightcap and complimenting his purple skin quite finely. He scratched his chin and fingered his mustache. "Miss Viridi? What troubles you?"

A green nightgown hung on the girl's body by only two thin straps and stopped just above the knees. Viridi's hair was no longer tied up in the daytime vines and the tips pooled on the floor. But she did not mind that the general saw her like this. "I'm fine, Arlon," she replied. "Just can't get to sleep."

"Not to pry," said the general, "but are you thinking of Miss Phosphora again?"

"Actually no. I really have no clue what's bugging me right now, but I'll be fine. Go back to bed, okay? Worry less about me and more about tomorrow."

"As you wish, Miss Viridi." Arlon closed the door and retired. The goddess was alone once more.

Viridi sighed and walked to her bed. She pulled back heavy fleece covers, slipped underneath, and laid the side of her head on a downy pillow. Stars continued to wink and twinkle in their late night play. A cheshire moon smiled through the clouds. Cool wind skimmed the canopy of the trees. Nutskis circled lazily in the sky.

The sleepless nights had only started to occur recently, perhaps no later than this past week. This was not insomnia, but a cognitive restlessness that would disrupt the circadian rhythm. And the specific ideas and conflicts that would tease the girl were not even coherent, just grey blurs. It was strange, like thoughts waiting to be thought. What was so important and so well hidden that Viridi could not find calm?

Plant life from various corners of the world had been grown in harmony within Viridi's room. She herself would care for the flowers and shrubs not for show, but to spread her love towards her own little sect of flora. Vines and herbs hung above the bed. Potted plants were groups about the window. A laurel shrub sat in the corner and held Viridi's stare. She felt a soft tug in her mind, that stirring thought that had eluded her these past few lapses of dusk. She stood up and walked to the plant. With one hand Viridi fingered the small rounded leaves. Slowly she reached further down to the base of the twig. _You're getting closer_, cooed some faint ghost in her mind. She plucked the twig and brought it to eye level.

Was this small laurel branch really what had kept her up so many nights? Viridi would not have liked that. The ghost urged her further. She held the twig parallel to the floor. The single leaf tip was gently held in the other hand.

_Getting closer._

Viridi bent the twig to make an arch.

". . .Pit."

The mention of the name brought her some ease. She freely filed through the memories of their interactions, which had only existed during the war with Hades and the previous meeting when she sent the angel to fetch the first part of the Dernier. The span in between was extremely lacking in these moments. Viridi had only just now realized that she enjoyed Pit's company. Something about his childish attitude, cheesy puns and constant destruction of the fourth wall had brought some joy to her. He should have been little more than a handy annoyance to have around.

Viridi snapped the branch in half. Each piece was tucked behind one of her ears. She held them in place and closed her eyes. Behind the lids the goddess could still see his goofy, crooked grin. Finally, she allowed herself to admit something that she would not have told any of her closest comrades. _I miss my friend Pit._

With eyes still shut and hands still over her ears, Viridi followed a cognitive map back to the bed. There were still thoughts to think, but they were held at bay for now. The blankets had regained their worth. Viridi climbed back under and curled up. A light herbal aroma lulled the goddess into peace. She would definately check in on the angel tomorrow.

Viridi would not dream of Pit that night, but she didn't have to to know she still cared for him.

**Break Line**

I really gotta stay away from the late night scenes. And hopefully that last part made some sense. See you all in chapter 5.

-Magician Irono


	5. Chapter 5

So lemme get this straight: Groundhog Day is a national holiday but Earth Day isn't? That just seems messed up to me. But happy Groundhog Day to you guys anyway!

I'm pretty happy about the ten whole reviews I got for this story. It probably is not much compared to, say, the Legend of Zelda, but considering the size of this fanbase and the fact that this is the most reviews I've gotten for a single story, I'm proud of myself. Thank you, everyone, for being faithful readers of my fanfiction. I appreciate it so much.

So Nintendo still owns Kid Icarus the last time I checked. But then again, I never really check. Enjoy chapter 5, guys!

**Chapter 5- On Their Way Again**

"There are a series of underground passes that should lead you to the mountain. You have a map, a guide, and no chance of getting lost with those assets. Still, I cannot stress enough the necessity of a wary conscience. Keep your bow ready- it will be your best friend when passing through the mountain."

It was now concludable that the glow of the crystals served as a sort of clock, whose radiance was now of a golden wavelength. And Pit could certainly tell that it was morning by the refreshing effects of a fine sleep, though he woke up hanging halfway out of the den's mouth. It was time for another sweat inducing hike with his friend, who seemed to have recovered at least somewhat from the prior day. The limit of idleness had been surpassed. Once again the ominous call of strange dirt and the mountain's trial was audible and exigent. Tick tock, little angel- do not delay for much longer.

"Don't worry about us, Rhyo," said Pit. "We're both military generals. No enemy can take us down!" The angel threw a fist into the air. "Ain't that right, big guy?"

Cragalanche gave a firm not and a confident grunt. Rhyo chuckled gravely. Pit lowered his hand. "I would still be careful if I were you," the rokman warned. "An incantation of death himself resides in the mountain," Frightened, Pit was about to ask what this "incantation" was, but Rhyo answered him before the question was voiced. "The beast eats treasures and sends whatever touches its breath into a whisp of flame. If it's fangs do not kill you first bite, it's venom will burn your veins and charr your heart. Don't even look at the monster- it will be that last thing you see before you fall into a trance, then into your demise."

Pit became stiff. He turned to Cragalanche. Did he know? The rokman shrugged nervously and shook his head. "So. . . is there some kind of strategy that would help us beat him," the angel asked Rhyo, returning to his head to the original position.

"There would be," replied the scholar, "if there were survivors to tell the tale."

The angel could only whince as he attempted to imagine what dangers would lie ahead. Now if Rhyo were to give this information _before _Pit and Cragalanche had set out, we probably would not have a story. But the pair had already crossed the point of no return. It was now a choice only of victory or death. Whether or not the angel would enjoy the trial was no longer an important factor in the matter. In short, the plot will progress.

"Now off you go," chirped Rhyo with a new optimism. "Oh, don't look at me like that. It's only a myth."

"Doesn't sound like a myth," muttered Pit.

Rhyo put his hands on his hips and frowned. "Now what happened to the brave angel I met just last night? You certainly look like him, you sound like him, but you can't possibly be the one who would 'laugh in death's ugly face'. I'd expect that that angel would be off by now with his ever-so-faithful comrade. Maybe they've already found their way to the mountain and-"

"Ok, I get it. I'll still go, but don't tell people stuff like that and expect them to go on their merry way without being scared." The angel flexed his fingers in their fists. "But I guess the sooner, the better. You're right, Rhyo. It too late to chicken out now, especially because it's my mission." Pit turned and waved. "See you around. And I'll be sure to come up with a strategy!"

"Take care! And I would certainly like to hear the tale of your victory. I want an accurate account of every detail, you hear?"

"Got it. See ya!"

Though Cragalanche was technically the leader, Pit walked ahead until they had exited the mountain. Rhyo once again retired to his den and finished the other half of his prayer.

**Break Line**

The mountains and rivers of lava lacked both rhyme and reason. How Cragalanche could navigate the landscape with a memory that should have slipped away was beyond Pit's comprehension. Once again the air held a thick concentration of ashes and heat. The natural act of breathing had become a burdensome task. Walking along a mountain side, Pit suddenly choked on his own air. Cragalanche looked back to his charge. The angel was leaning against the rock with a fist over his mouth, coughing wearily. The rokman uttered a questioning sound and walked to his friend.

"N-no, it's fine," said Pit. He cleared his throat for good with a hearty cough. "I'll be ok now."

But Cragalanche was not convinced. Pit still propped himself against the rock wall. The heat and struggle had taken a toll on Pit. He breathed heavily and slouched forward like his knapsack and bow were suddenly too heavy to carry. A film glazed his eyes as though inflicted with a fever. Without a second thought Cragalanche picked up Pit and carried him on his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down!" The angel kicked and coughed through his protest. "If I can't even walk on my own, how am I suppose to get the key and defeat that monster? It gets cooler inside the mountain anyway, so I'm fine. Seriously dude, lemme go! It feels like people can see my underwear. I mean, yeah, I've got shorts on but still. What's Viridi going to say when she see's me like this?"

_I can already see you like this, Pit_, chided a feminine voice. _I figured you would like the chance to show off the "sacred buns". _

Pit brusky pulled on the fabric of his tunic and blushed. _Darn you, Lady Palutena. _"Glad to hear from you, too. Can you get Cragalanche to put me down?"

_Alright, _sighed the goddess. _Come on now, Cragalanche. You still need Pit to help you battle the monsters here. You're both generals- you know the power of numbers. _

Without a doubt, the rokman was reluctant to follow the order. But Viridi was still his goddess and his to serve, regardless of his own wishes. Cragalanche set his friend back down. The angel brushed his garb. "Thanks," he said, both to Viridi and to Cragalanche.

_So I see you two are finally on your way again. Gotta be careful, remember? _

"I remember," replied Pit. "What I don't remember is it being this hot."

_Different time of day. Of course it's warmer._

"Right" The angel wheezed into his elbow. Drops of perspiration stung his eyes. Pit almost tripped on a rock through obscured vision.

_You got anything to block out the ashes? Like a piece of fabric?_

"You know what?" Pit took his white scarf, dabbed his eyes, and then tied the cloth over his mouth. "I think I do. This is actually a good idea. Thanks."

_No biggie. It didn't take too much effort to think that up. At least not for me. _

The angel scowled beneath the mask as Viridi chuckled, but quickly returned his attention back to the rocky surroundings. He had learned better than to to distract himself with conversation and thoughts gone astray. Pit kept his ears alert and his free hand close to the bow. The lava's glow rippled upon the opal lining. Far off the screech of the jatayu rang in the smog black clouds. Beyond that a volcano stirred, still disassembled between fellow mountains. Even after the trial upon finding Cragalanche's home (and with very little conditioning at that), a sort of spontaneous recovery had taken place. I don't need to mention that it proved useful for what came.

"It" meaning the next wave of enemies. Without a warning, regardless of its necessity, up to nine of the surrounding rock formations unraveled from their hidden forms. The figures circled and snarled. Ferrum dragons. Pit swiftly twisted the cog. Flaming arrows began to soar. The first two reptiles met a heated demise. Their pack members hopped over the iron puddles. "Go time," huffed Pit. He and Cragalanche tore over the parched ground and wove in between tall rock formations. This did not confuse the lizards. Three had crossed Pit's way and slowly stalked him, gnashing their yellowed fangs. The angel was frightened, but only for a moment. Two arrows pierced an iron body. The reptile's comrades lunged at the angel with ferocious roars. One jumped a little too high. Pit took the opportunity to thrust his bow into the belly. The inertia had pulled him down on his back. Two dead, but the third found his own break.

As he tried to wrench his weapon free, Pit could now see fiery snake eyes and some very menacing claws on a straight course to some very helpless prey. The beast came closer and closer. It's aim was directed towards the angel's neck. Pit released one hand, as though pushing the lizard away would save him. He could now feel the hungry breath on his jugular.

But then the reptile was flying in another direction entirely. A large boulder broke the little trip. There was a sickening crack and the body slumped to the ground, making no further movement.

A large lump came into vision. Pit turned his head. Cragalanche. The angel gratefully accepted the hand. "How many times have you saved me again," he laughed.

But that was rhetoric. Another three ferrum dragons swiftly charged for the pair. Pit and Craglanche were off again, but just running was not the entire plan of attack. They were generals. Generals fight. Cragalanche had two of the reptilians to deal with, but that didn't mean he was at a disadvantage. He slipped behind the side of a mountain and squatted down, taking on his camouflage while keeping his eyes open enough to see. The two ferrum dragons ran just past the rokman's peripherals, but halted to smell and search. One growled low. The other scratched at the dried dirt. Both were turned away. Cragalanche unrolled himself and ran to the creatures. Neither reptile had enough time to react when scooped up into one of each meaty hand. The rokman smashed the dragons together and promptly threw them into the lava river.

Was the angel so lucky? Well, he had his fair share of action with his single ferrum dragon. This one could learn. After dodging the first few jabs of Pit's bow, the lizard latched his mouth firmly on the closer end of the weapon. The melee match soon became a tug-o-war game. And to Pit's surprise, the lizard had managed to dislodge the blade. It threw the knife aside and looked to the prey, but gave an alarmed frown. Pit still had one half of the bow left to use as a hand knife. Without a second thought, the angel thrust the tip into the lizard's back. With a distressed screech, the reptile collapsed and bled slowly.

_Nice job_, commented Viridi. _Looks like you can hold your own._

"Heck yeah I can," replied Pit. "I never realized that the bow could puncture them. Looks like we got them all."

_ I don't think you did. . ._

"I'm pretty sure I did, Viridi."

_ Do you know algebra?_

"Two plus two is chicken," replied the male, pointing a finger in the air like an instructor. "Add Pi and you get a pretty tasty meal."

The goddess sighed. _Focus Pit. Lets do some math here. Of the original pack, you first killed two. After that, you shot one, stabbed one, and Cragalanche had thrown the next one._

Pit counted his fingers. "That's a total of five."

_Good. So then Cragalanche finishes two more, and you one more. So five added to three is eight, from the rest of the pack. . ._

"Which was how many?"

_Nine._

The angel suddenly felt his stomach drop. "Uh-oh."

Pit couldn't even slide the second knife back into place before a roaring wail stabbed the air. With his blades ready, the angel ran to his friend with exigence. The ninth lizard had sank its teeth deep into Cragalanche's arm. No matter how hard he tried, the rokman could not remove the pain's cause. Pit did not have to think about his next action. A dash, a jump, and two stabs later, the dragon would not longer hurt his friend. The rokman crumpled to the ground and was silent.

"You alright, big guy," asked the boy. Cragalanche forced himself up. Small cracks branched from two arcs of puncture wounds and warm lava viscously bled out. Pit honestly did not know what to to. Try to bandage the bite? The cloth might burn up. Leave it be? The rokman could get an infection. But Cragalanche patted the angel's head and smiled. He started to walk forward, rotating his head only to check if his charge would follow. Still skeptical, Pit reconnected the knives and followed behind.

_He'll be ok_, informed Viridi. _I've seen him recover from worse._

"I hope you're ri- omph!"

The angel staggered back and fell on his bottom. Cragalanche uttered an inquiry. Pit quickly stood up and dusted himself off. "I meant to do that," he said bluntly. The rokman side-stepped to reveal a patch of ground. It would appear to be nothing special at first, but upon closer inspection Pit found a strange circular lining. Cragalanche stomped on the ground. The patch shifted, turned, and fell into the empty space beneath. An echoing shatter rang up. The angel peered down into the blackness- the underground passages. He twisted the bow's cog and drew an arrow of shimmering gold. The projectile pierced the darkness and traveled deeper, deeper into the cave. Like a small candle, the light was extinguished.

Pit swallowed and took out his map. "Didn't say anything here about underground passages," he muttered. Cragalanche walked to the opening and climbed into the hole. He looked up to the angel, hanging on the lip of the opening. Apprehensively, Pit positioned himself onto the rokman's back again. As they climbed down, Pit kept his eyes to the ceiling in hopes of comfort. But the sight of the shrinking opening of light only disheartened him more.

**Break Line**

Blindfolds and darkness can both discredit judgement. We depend on our eyes so much that we may not even know the time if masked as such. Eventually Pit could not even tell up from down after being kept from the light for so long. The angel felt as though he and Craganalche were turbulently floating, like a small boat in stormy waters. The power of flight would have come in very hand at this point. On top of that, he felt alone, stranded in the dark with no one to rescue him. Obviously it was too late to go back since Cragalanche had already climbed so far down. Fear did not suit Pit.

"Viridi," mumbled the angel. "Are you there?"

_ Are you seriously afraid of the dark_, she asked.

"I wasn't until now. It's too big and quiet here."

_ Is that so? I don't think I could help you out that far down. You're presence feels like it's getting weaker. What about that fancy bow Palutena gave you? Is there something in there? _

"Can't. I'll fall if I let go."

_ Hm. Then I don't know what to tell you, Pit. Just wait it out and try not to soil yourself._

"Thanks for the advice." The angel was still brave enough to be sarcastic. That changed within the next second, for suddenly Cragalanche had stopped climbing. A soft patting could be heard. Pit's eyes darted about the darkness. Then the hold the angel had on the rokman was shaken. What was he doing? "Ok big guy, please stop moving. Pit's still up here and still can't fly and isn't gonna get any help this far down and is going to die if you're not careful!"

The turbulence had stopped. Pit was relieved, but jarred again when a force had hit the pair from the bottom. A moment later and the angel felt himself being gently manhandled. He was about to ask Cragalanche to put him down, but then silenced as he felt solid ground press up to his sandals. "You made it, big guy?"

A confident "Mm-hm" floated up in the dark. Pit felt around his bow to correctly position his hands. Not much later, he was able to draw an arrow to illuminate the new solid ground. A glow that seemed to rival the sunshine of Skyworld revealed the walls of a narrow tunnel. Past the corridor's opening was a column riddled with tunnel doorways, all up and down but with no perceivable end. Pit was not curious to see where the rest led to.

"You need a break, big guy," asked the angel. Cragalanche's weariness was not noticed until Pit's cone receptors had been put back to work. The rokman's arms fell limp at his sides, but he shook his head with a flattered smile. "You wanna move ahead?" Cragalanche nodded. Pit fired the arrow into the ground, plucked it out, and allowed its radiance to take it's part in guiding them to their destination. The air seemed cleaner, too, and Pit thought it fit to remove the fabric from over his mouth.

The segment of light chugged along the corridor as the pair trekked along their way. No monsters resided within the depths, but countless tiny critters could be observed as they tried in vain to scurry away from the light. Pit was tempted many times to pick up one of the beetles and take it home to show Palutena. Viridi advised against it several times.

"But they're so cool," whined the angel. "Can't I take just one home? _Pleeease_?"

_This is their natural environment, Pit. I would expect that you would know better than to take them away from their homes._

"You're not looking at them so you don't know how cool they are. They roll up in a ball and everything!"

_I don't care if they sprinkle fairy dust. You're not taking any home and that's- _

Pit stopped in his tracks. Viridi should not have been quieted that fast. He called her name. No response. He tried again, louder this time. Pit could hear Viridi calling out to him, yelling, but the sound was muffled. The angel decided to back up. He listened intently as he stepped backwards until. . .

_- not funny, Pit. If you don't speak up this instant then I have no problem just leaving you down there and taking Cragalanche back._

"Nonono, please don't do that! I'm here, I'm here!"

_And so returns the prodigal son._

"Viridi, I didn't leave you. It's really far away from the surface. I think you might have lost my signal."

_Really._ Viridi suddenly seemed dejected. _Looks like you're on your own, then._

"Looks like it. But don't worry about me. I'll be fine and so will Cragalanche."

_Good. Just get the first key for me, ASAP. Best wishes to both of you. _

"Thanks. Peace out."

Pit reluctantly proceeded forward. He had Cragalanche to keep him company and a light to keep them from getting lost.Pit was not afraid or lonely, but rather slightly upset. He didn't really want Viridi to leave. Perhaps it was habit. The angel was always used to talking with Palutena on his adventures. When hades had swallowed him, Pit found comfort in playing pretend, imagining that the goddess of light was still speaking to him. He wasn't one for solitude- a rather obvious fact.

_But now's not the time to be moping_, thought the angel. He adjusted his posture and marched forward with his guide.

**Break Line**

The following began to feel like wandering. All the corridors looked the same to Pit. Even the numerous turns seemed to lead back to the same spots again and again. The angel's feet ached dully with each step. More than once had he had to fire a new arrow because the prior one would lose its luminance. At this rate, they would be stuck in the dark. Pit was torn between the choice of taking a break or proceeding forward more quickly. He had to ask Cragalanche.

"I seriously have no clue which is the better idea," he said. "But I'm actually in pain and getting hungry. What do you think?"

As usual, Cragalanche uttered no coherent words. He didn't even grumble this time, but just plopped down into a sitting position. With the blood he had lost from the bite earlier, the moment of rest was probably good for his friend. Pit could not help but smile and sat down himself, sticking the current arrow in the now soft ground. "Let's not tell Viridi about this." The rokman nodded in agreement.

"We should make it short anyway," said Pit. He rummaged in his knapsack for food. "Gah!" The angel withdrew his hand, fingertips now coated in a brown substance, and frowned. "My chocolate melted!"

Cragalanche looked to his friend, now worried that something terrible had happened.

"No, it's fine." Pit licked the sugary liquid off his fingertips and made use of his other hand. "I just can't eat it now. Hopefully the heat didn't spoil the rest of the food, not to mention the mess I'll have in the bag now." The angel took out a brown wrapping. Three pieces of salmon sushi sat in the middle. He handed the food to the rokman. "Want some?"

Cragalanche looked at the fish, then at Pit. The rokman then turned to his side, broke off a piece of the rock next to him, and popped it into his mouth, crunching noisily, but still satisfied as he looked back to his friend. Pit shrugged and push a piece of the sushi in his mouth. It wasn't too bad- sure, the rice was a bit sticky and the fish a bit cooked, but the food was still edible. The temperature was significantly cooler as well, like it was inside the first mountain. The meal was a calm one until Pit saw the corpse.

The angel jumped at the sight of a sight of an aged skeleton. Cragalanche sprang to his feet, searching for the new threat. Pit told him that it was only a body and Cragalanche settled back down. The boy leaned in for inspection. Bones that should have been white were charred black like ash. Tattered fabric was singed at its tips. Pit fingered the cloth and remembered Rhyo's warning. _It sends whatever touches it's breath into a wisp of flame. _Aside from the burnt clothes, a aged backpack hung on his bone shoulders. A compass rested in his left hand. This one was a traveler as well. A little further away came a flickering light. Pit produced a new arrow. Handful of diamonds, rubies, emeralds and sapphires lay scattered about the floor. Pit picked up an emerald, perfectly cut into a sphere. _It eats treasures._

Pit knelt down, bowed his head and offered up a prayer for the soul. Then he crammed the rest of his sushi in his mouth and gathered his supplies. The emerald was slipped into the bag. "We're getting closer, big guy. Can't waste anymore time here."

More hiking continued in silence. The overwhelmingly numerous count of insects had dropped drastically. The ache and weariness was no longer a concern to Pit. He kept a steady and brisk pace. Even Cragalanche almost fallen behind a time or two. To think that this beast had killed humans. The issue now concerned a measure of vengeance. They did not deserve to die.

The tunnel widened into a large dome. A ceiling held itself high above some surprisingly flat ground. More torches had been stationed on the walls. Dug out arches had been made in the walls, gradually climbing to the top. Pit's light arrows were no longer necessary. The angel walked in slowly. He turned his head side to side. "This looks like a training ground," he uttered beneath his breath. Pit looked up. "Can you hear me now?"

Silence.

"Great. . ."

The setup had a specific purpose. But there was no need for that since the authoritarian rule of Titan. This room was used for more than training. It was what the rokmen referred to as "The Judgement Grounds". Many of the guilty giants, thieves and ruffians, had been brutally beaten in front of roaring spectators. Death was a common result and those few who survived the ordeal would not speak of it willingly. This was not just entertainment. It was government.

Across the wide room was the mouth of yet another corridor. Pit was about to head off when he felt a light trembling beneath his feet. The angel looked down, then knelt to press his ear to the floor. Faint rumbling grew stronger. Pit stood up again. The dugout archs slowly filled with the rokmen that he had seen previously at the party. He and Cragalanche backed into the center. Suddenly this crowd was not so friendly. Spitting and angry words clouded the atmosphere. What had happened to turn the kind receptors in to aggressive mudslingers?

Pit was taken aback when his arms were caught and the rest of him rudely dragged. Two of the mountain inhabitants had a firm hold and were bruskly pulling him away from the center. no matter how hard Pit fought, he could not break himself free. And Cragalanche made little effort to break his friend free. "What is this," demanded the angel. "What are you doing?"

As the angel was restricted to only one corner of the room, a new figure entered through the door. A figure with a familiar red tunic. "Titan," exclaimed Pit, and he was silenced with a hard slap on his back. On his knees he could see the two rokmen circle around in two arcs. They picked spots on opposite sides and squatted into positions akin to the beginning of a wrestling match. The crowd roared in approval.

The angel paled. "No. . ."

**Break Line**

So yeah. It's about to get real, on like Donkey Kong. Stick around for chapter 6 to see what happens. How about some translated dialogue for Cragalanche and Titan? Nice addition to the plot, I would say. Until next time!

-Magician Irono


	6. Chapter 6

My deepest and most sincere condolences.

I really have no excuse for that long of a hiatus. I could blame school- Had about 5 honors/AP classes, along with track and field. But I have just myself to blame. And if you have it in your hearts to forgive me, I would be very thankful if you read the chapter. I'll do my best to keep up with the weekly postings. I'm on summer break now- it should be easier.

Kid Icarus is owned by Nintendo. Enjoy the show!

**Chapter 6 - Brawl**

He should have known it would come to this at some point. Titan was always one to hold a grudge- a trait that has once proved the existence of a consanguinity in the face of shame. But all weapons are perceived as useful when in your favor. And now Cragalanche had been left at his brother's mercy as though he were a criminal. The ones who had received his arrival with such jubilance now scorned and mocked him from above. Titan cracked his knuckles.

"Father always said you were brave," said the elder in the native language. "But he never mentioned your limitless idiocy."

Around the ring they circled, step by prudent step. Cragalanche held up his arms. "And what your own blindness? You have been possessed and overtaken by your own grief."

"Blindness?" Titan spat on the ground. "It is you who is blinded, 'baby brother'. All this time and you continue to lie to your pathetic little self. You refuse to believe that it was _you_ who killed my father in cold blood."

"He died to protect us."

"Silence!" Titan stomped his foot into the ground. "Admit it! You were always one for reckless stunts. But that time, _you planned it,_ and for no reason except to cause me misery."

"Brother, I did not-"

"You are no such brother of mine!" The elder took a fighting stance. Louder and more vigorous grew they cries of the spectators. "For trespassing upon the grounds from which you, Cragalanche, have been exiled, the sentence is fifteen minutes."

The younger bent down as well. _Fifteen minutes. _Cragalanche inhaled quietly through his nose. He squared off his feet. Arms were in the air to block and punch, whichever was needed. Cragalanche looked to his winged companion. How Pit struggled and screamed at the guards to release him- frankly it broke the rokman's heart. _But if I don't fight he won't be able to advance to his destination. _Cragalanche turned back to his brother, a flame burning passionately in the eyes of each.

"En Garde!"

The gladiators charged. Titan's judgement had not been obscured by the old rage. Vengeance is a powerful weapon. The elder's blows were swift and powerful, but slow to die in intensity. Cragalanche narrowed his eyes. Left uppercut- downward block. Right cross- inward block. Left jab- dodge. The younger avoided every blow as best he could. Titan had now backed him into one of the walls. The blows came faster. Cragalanche sidestepped and circled about the room with Titan still trying to land at least a few hits. Angry shouting came from the stands. Left hook. Cragalanche somersaulted away and stood. It was not likely that he could outlast Titan, but the younger still felt a certain love for a brother that kept him from dealing true damage.

The older drew back. "Fight me, coward!"

Cragalanche was silent. Titan charged again. The younger continued his evasive maneuvers for a while longer. His arm began to tire. Pain exploded in Cragalanche's side. Then he felt his jaw crack. Titan was gaining the upper hand. The younger was taken by the arms, swung several laps, then thrown into the air. Cragalanche eventually collided into the wall and slid down. Pit screamed louder amongst the approving shouts of the audience. "Look at how the so-called 'mighty' have fallen," mocked Titan. Though weary, the other rokman forced himself back to his feet again. He wiped away the magma that dribbled from his lip.

_I have no choice now. I must fight._

They stampeded and locks arms on each other's' shoulders. For that moment Cragalanche could see it: the hurt, the anger, the _hate_. Titan's eyes burned red with it. The elder screamed and threw his opponent aside. Cragalanche cringed as he skidded across the floor, the cracks widening again and bleeding free. The oppressor charged again. Cragalanche rolled out of the way, just in time for Titan to smash his fist into the floor, sending up dirt and gravel. This was his chance. Cragalanche took a hold of Titan and proceeded to send several uppercuts into his stomach. Only about four had landed before the older had slammed his brother back onto the ground.

Titan sat himself on Cragalanche and secured two large hands around his neck. The younger grabbed at his brother's wrists. He struggled for air, but only noisy, futile gasps were the fruits of his efforts. The crowds became louder. His lungs burned. Pit continued to call out for mercy on his friend's part. A darkness clouded his vision. Cragalanche felt faint. He lifted one hand off Titan's grip.

_Brother, forgive me. _

With that one hand on the other's face, Cragalanche quickly plunged his thumb into Titan's right eye socket. The older roared as magma splurted out. He immediately jumped off, caressing his new wound, thus releasing Cragalanche. Never before had simple air been so sweet. Pit cheered somewhere off to the side. The younger scrambled back up as his world swayed to his newfound breath. Titan, hunched over, looked back to his opponent as he removed his hand from the eye. Magma freely bled from a shut eyelid and stained the gaps between his fingers. He gnashed his teeth and clenched his fists. The still functioning eye burned more vehemently, more outraged. "Infidel," he bellowed. "You shall pay!"

Vertigo had receded when the oppressor had ran to attack again. Observers shouted. Titan lifted his arm up high. Cragalanche prepared an upward block. For a fraction of a second, he could see an equally small sign of a smirk. Before he could stop it, Titan's fists had a firm hold of of his brother's arm. The bite stung beneath the meaty hands. He tightened. Cragalanche grimaced. A sickening crack sounded, eliciting an equally blood-curdling yell out of not only Cragalanche, but of Pit as well. Magma gushed out from beneath Titan's fingers. The audience applauded and howled. Some even whistled. The younger was thrown into the dirt once more.

That was the turning point of the trial. Cragalanche's fate had been sealed. Titan towered over his brother. With a single, shaking arm, the younger attempted to stand once more. His sibling scoffed and stomped the body back onto the floor. Cragalanche croaked. The yells portrayed pleasure and excitement. Powerful kicks were slammed into his ribs, even with the short, portly legs. Cragalanche could to nothing, for lack of a better phrase. All the noise and torchlight was slowly being drowned in the pain. Titan latched his arms on his body. With a battle cry, He had lifted the limp rokman over his head. An applause sounded. Pit's cries of agony were little more than a muffled echo now. Titan spun about, building the momentum to launch the youth to oblivion. Cragalanche was released from his grip. The old wounds in his back widened even more as he hit the torch ridden wall. There was not only the ache, but the burn. Cragalanche slumped to the ground.

As his world darkened and blurred into nonexistence, Cragalanche could only recall the continued smashing of his already broken arm and the fading image of the frantic struggling of a very upset friend.

_I'm sorry, my dear friend. I have failed you. . ._

Perhaps he had lost consciousness at the point when which the pain had begun to fade. Muddled and angry english hinted at another hypothesis.

**Break Line**

"Leave him alone!"

The rage and helplessness to help his companion had built up so much that Pit almost didn't realize that he had shot himself off like a missile and out of the grips of his captors. Not only that, he had dragged them along some ways before they had let go, each landing on their head and losing consciousness. Without a second thought the angel plowed into Titan, sending the rokman rolling onto the ground. Both were back on their feet in no time. Pit drew the two knives from the bow and spread his wings as wide as he could to intimidate.

"I won't let you lay another hand on my friend, Titan!" The rokman glared at the newcomer. "You'll have to go through me first!"

Titan chuckled and walked towards Pit, speaking jeeringly in that foreign tongue. Pit stopped him mid-sentence.

"Yeah, I don't care about your threats." The angel shoved Titan. The rokman remained stationary while Pit moved back a step, due to their respective densities. He kept eye contact. Titan scowled, alarmed at his defiance. "You're not getting to Cragalanche. You fight's with me now, numbskull. End of conversation."

No one within the cavern dared to move, to speak, to breathe. All waited. Fear and astonishment and alarm and awe had crippled the spectators. Pit stared up at Titan and Titan down to him. Seconds passed, probably minutes. Titan slowly began to frown, then made a noiseless snarl. His brow wrinkled. His stone face appeared to be red. The rokman raised a hand, even bigger than Cragalanche's, ready to squish Pit like an insect.

_Smash!_

Titan checked the new crater beneath his hand. There was a grin, then alarmed dismay when he found no blood. He searched frantically.

"Yoo-hoo!"

Titan whipped around to see Pit standing just behind him. Not for very long, though. The angel pushed off one foot, blades readied. He slashed at the rokman. Sparks flew. Titan swatted. Pit jumped back. The rokman jabbed it's fists at Pit, missing and sending rocks up every time. The crowd roared, some mocking and some cheering. More strikes, more sparks. Not a single mark was made. _I gotta lure him away first. _Pit thrust his tongue out at Titan, held up his hand in front of his nose and wiggled his fingers. The rokman charged and threw his fists at the angel. Pit hopped backwards, dodging every blow. It was an effective method until the angel backed himself into a wall. He looked up to Titan. The rokman charged, ready to pound his fist into the winged pest.

Then Pit saw it. In the time that Cragalanche had gotten a hold of Titan, the uppercuts had left a few cracks in the abdomen. Pit gripped his knives. Just as the rokman had begun to slam his fist down, the angel thrust the blades into the cracks. Another roar. Titan staggered back. Pit had the space and the opportunity. He charged, jumped, and spun, delivering three powerful kicks, all aimed at the head. Titan stumbled. The crowd gasped.

Pit landed softly. "Super Smash Bros. academy, punk!"

The audience egged Titan to stand back up. His recovery was a short one and he was at Pit again, despite the magma bleeding around the knives. _I have to get those back,_ thought the angel. Pit ran again and jumped. Titan swatted, but the boy nimbly pivoted on a large finger, using the momentum to attack the already wounded eye. The giant crumpled to the ground. _Now's my chance. _Pit ran to the front of Titan and put a firm grip on hilts and pulled.

Nothing happened.

Pit gave another hearty pull. The blades still did not budge. He gulped and looked up. Titan straightened, one hand above his eye. The anger in his face was overwhelming. Pit was staring into the face of a blood thirsty demon. The aura seemed to surround the angel on all sides. There was no help- everyone in the room was against him, Cragalanche was unconscious and wounded, and Palutena and Viridi were too far away to call. It was just him and what would appear to be his impending death.

"Umm. . . You're not _really _a numbskull or a punk. You know that, right?"

Titan clasped the angel in his hand and him to eye level. Pit squirmed. With one eye bloodied, he could still see the contemplation behind the other. Titan must have been wondering what to to with him. Throw him? Smash him? Squish him? It would have been painful- that was for sure.

Titan held Pit by his feet. The rokman arched his arm, twisted his body.

"Oh goodie," muttered the angel sarcastically.

Pain exploded in every part of Pit's body, one burst after the other. Cracks and snaps were heard, but it was not known if they came from the rock below or from the angel's own bones. It was too fast and the pain too powerful for Pit to stop it. There was a brief pause, then another explosion of the pain. Pit opened his eyes and beheld the hazy image of his opponent. Titan plucked the knives out of his abdomen like toothpicks, tossed them aside, and marched forward. The angel groaned and stood up. Hurt pulsed all over. He had to get the bow back. Maybe attack long distance. Pit's vision flipped a one-eighty. Blood slipped into his right eye. He staggered and gripped the wall. Booming footsteps came closer. A figure cast a shadow over Pit. Gritting his teeth, Pit looked up.

Titan had gotten pretty close. But why was Pit staring at his back? And did Titan shrink? Another wave of dizziness flooded over the angel. He slumped against the wall.

_Wait_, he realized. _That's not. . ._

Pit reached and opened his mouth to yell. His action was not fast enough to stop what happened next.

**Breakline**

First he had to take down his traitorous craven of a brother. No sweat- he deserved it. Then that feathered insect jumped in. It had to be the most annoying thing he had ever encountered. It felt good to see the blood and and pain of that fly.

But then _he_ stands up again.

"Your tag-team stunt did not amuse me," chided the elder brother. "You two have made a mockery of me in front of my people!"

And there he stands, trying so hard to be strong, pretending he's calm and cool. "You won't hurt him again."

"Fine by me. You were my original target anyways, you shameful craven."

And there he clams up again. Cragalanche just looks at Titan with those eyes. That "brotherly sympathy" and "pity". It made Titan want to puke. And why was he just standing there? Why didn't he to something- move, speak, anything? _Why wasn't he fighting him?!_

"Do something, you oaf!"

Nothing but silence.

"Fine!" Titan stomped his foot. "Do nothing! I don't care! The easier for me to slaughter you like the dog you are!"

Titan charged with a mighty roar. Cragalanche did so silently and with reluctance. This was it. That worm would finally pay, after all these years, these _decades_! Justice would finally be dealt. And who better to deal it that the leader of these rokmen, the mighty Titan! The elder rasied a large fist, ready to slam it down. "DIE, PIG!"

And suddenly Titan had been captured. Cragalanche had firm arms around his brother's middle in a tenacious full nelson. In other words. . . a hug. Titan was about to protest, but something else took him. Everything around him had warped into something else. The spectators disappeared. A grey, cloudy sky replaced the ceiling and torches. Rain pounded down. A river of lava flowed behind him, steam rolling off its surface. If front a deep trench was carved, endless and dark. There was crying. Titan looked down to an incredibly young Cragalanche, bawling his eyes out. The elder himself had also regressed in age. Before he could figure out what had happened, he shoved his brother away and spoke, actions that had not been consciously performed. Titan gave Cragalanche a hard smack in the face. "Idiot! You should have known better. Jumping on one of the jatayu like that was stupid. You could have died!"

Cragalanche rubbed his cheek and looked at his brother with worn red eyes. "But you could have died, too. I was just trying to help."

"Well it wasn't needed. Especially if you hurt yourself. Be reasonable. Was your life really worth mine?"

"Yes!"

Though caught in the flashback, Titan could still feel the shock. Did his brother really have those morals at such a verdant age? The elder could only stare as Cragalanche wiped his tears away.

"You're the only brother I'm ever going to get. And even if I lose you I won't want another. I'll never get a big brother as big and strong and great as you." Cragalanche grabbed a hold of his brother's arm. "I won't let you go ever, Titan! And you can't leave me either, you hear?"

His words were demanding, but Cragalanche still cried as though Titan had indeed lost his life to the abyss not too far away. Jatayu squawked and circled amongst themselves. The rain lightened, though not noticeable. Titan looked down and turned away from his brother. "That's just it," he muttered solemnly. "I'm not the best brother. You know that. I get mad and hold grudges really easily. Father says to fix it, but I can't. That's why I hit you just now. It's how I am. Face it. You would be better off with a new brother."

"But I don't wanna new brother!" Cragalanche had locked Titan in another rock crushing hug.

"Cragala-"

"I don't care if you're mean to me and if you hit me sometimes. You save me a lot too, like from those guys who pick on me because I'm a runt. I love you. That's what family does. You're the idiot if you don't know that."

The only sound now was the tapping rain. Cragalanche looked up with firm honesty- he meant what he had said just now. Nothing was going to change his opinion anytime soon. It was amazing, really. So much compassion and forgiveness in such a small package. Titan was reminded, as Cragalanche had reminded him many times before, that he couldn't have asked for a better brother either. Titan smiled.

"You're right." The elder gave the younger a pat on the head. "Come. Let's go home now. Father will be worried if we don't return soon."

Everything was alright now. Cragalanche grinned and nodded. He skipped forward. "Race you there, Bro!"

"Hey, no fair! You have a head start!"

"But I'm little. I need it."

"Quit talking, you'll run out of air."

"You, too!"

The pair ran down the safe soil back to the mountain's base. Laughter followed and the rain stopped.

_Whamwhamwham!_

_. . .Thoom!_

Titan blinked. He was back on the Judgement Grounds. Hazy eyes gave him a lopsided vision of Cragalanche, standing next to his friend. There was the compassion again. It had never left, even when Titan had banished him and turned everyone against him. That was why he was so reluctant to fight.

Cragalanche was truly the stronger of them.

_Thank you, my brother._ And the world faded into a numb, inky blackness.

**Breakline**

Pit could only gape at what he had just saw. First a hug, then that uppercut sandwiched between those two punches. And how far Titan flew after the third. . . Pit needed to remember that strategy for next time.

The pain was a dull throb. Pit stood up and walked next to Cragalanche just as Titan lost consciousness. The young walked closer. Pit reached out to warn him. but didn't. Titan did not budge- he wouldn't be hurting anybody soon. Cragalanche knelt down, poking at his brother. Pit realized he was checking for vitals. The angel scrambled to his knapsack, jumping over the knives and running past the unconscious guards. _There has to be one in here. There has to! _Pit dug deeper and deeper into the bag. He smiled as he pulled out a large pink bottle. Pit ran back to the pair.

He didn't take a drink himself. Cragalanche and Titan probably needed it more. Pit offered the bottle to Cragalanche first. "It's like medicine," Pit explained. "It'll heal wounds really fast when you drink it."

The rokman looked at the bottle for a moment. Pit popped off the cork and handed the container to his friend. Cragalanche frowned. He pushed it back to Pit.

"C'mon, big guy. You need it more than I do if you have your arm messed up like that."

Pit handed him the bottle again. Cragalanche pushed it back. Again.

"I'm not taking a drink until you take one."

The rokman turned his head away with a grunt, pouting.

Pit sighed, pressing his palm to his forehead. "You're making this so much more difficult than it needs to be."

It didn't take much for Cragalanche to convince his friend to take the first sip, though. All it took was a poke to the angel's ribs. The wounds were obviously still there, so no wonder the angel crumpled to the ground, biting his lower lip with a hiss. Cragalanche just glared. Pit huffed. "Fine!" The angel took a mouthful. Though warm and foul, the drink wasn't unwelcome. Many bruises had vanished from his body from just the small amount. "Now you gotta take some."

The other didn't fight it this time (thankfully) and pinched the container in two of his fingers. A rokman-sized sip later and Cragalanche's condition had greatly improved, especially his arm. Though not completely healed, he could still move it. Cragalanche kept the bottle in one hand. He looked up. Since Titan had fallen, no one had spoken or moved. The younger called out to them. A short, commanding phrase, but respectful nonetheless. A handful of rokmen shuffled down from the rest. Two busied themselves to carry Titan. Another few aroused the fallen guards. When everyone had been picked up or stood on their own, the battle ground was slowly emptied. The crowds filed away, bit by bit. Cragalanche and Pit stood, watching. The angel looked up to his friend. He knew that look. Pit had seen it several times in the faces of his centurions whenever he left on some solo mission. The angel poked Cragalanche. The rokman looked down.

Pit grinned. "You can go with if you want. He's your brother. Go ahead, big guy. Make sure he's ok."

Cragalanche seemed startled for a moment. He looked back between Pit and the other rokmen. The angel nudged him on. Cragalanche smiled gratefully. He took the angel in his arms in another hug. Pit returned it. Whatever pain had been elicited by the remaining wounds didn't really matter at that moment. Hopefully Cragalanche would have his home back.

The rokman squeezed tighter. "Thank you, friend."

Before Pit could ask if Cragalanche had actually spoken english, the rokman was off.

The angel was left alone now. He turned to the opening behind him. Pit clenched a fist. That was the way to his goal. Forward he marched, but he stopped himself and ran the other direction. _Can't believe I almost forgot that!_ Pit ran by the wall and scooped up his knives, slipping them into one another. The edges had been eroded some by the magma. Pit drew an arrow and sighed. "Phew!" Letting the string go back to its place, the angel marched back to the opening. He stared into its gaping mouth. The fiery breath, the death stare- "I'm ready for it!"

Pit took up his knapsack and marched into the tunnel, passing up scattered jewels and burnt skeletons as he went.

**Breakline**

Was Titan a little unreasonable? Too angry? I dunno. . . Oh well. Good luck to you, Pit.

Thank you for reading the entire chapter, even though it was a short one. The regular postings should resume- Saturday nights. I thank you all again for your patience. And if you have more, to tune in for chapter 7- the battle with the dragon and acquiring of the first piece. Have a good day, everyone!


End file.
